


I see Fire

by FieryMaze



Series: Fire, Earth, Air + others [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Burning, Character Death, Drinking, Drugging, Experimentation, F/M, Family Reunions, Fire, Fire Powers, Flirting, Fluff, Homicide, Invisibility, Kidnapping, Kinslaying, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murderers, Non-Consensual Drug Use, On Hiatus, Original Character Death(s), Past Character Death, Phasing, Prison, Questioning, Reunions, Slow Burn, Suspense, Tagging as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryMaze/pseuds/FieryMaze
Summary: Kidnapped by Hydra...not to mention a ton of past secrets and lies. And violence and drugs. Not that much sex though...If you love smut this is not the story for you.But...if you love violence,experimentation, torture, PTSD, depression, kidnapping, drugs, secrets, and lies then this story is DEFINITELY for you.I would say that this is a pretty dark fic. But it’s not a dark fic. Things won’t get better for a VERY LONG TIME. BUT THEY WILL ONE DAY VERY FAR AWAY.Second Fic please don’t roast meFollows mostly 3 Original characters of mine plus some side characters.Idk what I’m gonna do. Bunch of surprises along the way. Ps. Mya has what I think are cool powers that I wish I had.Series on HIATUS until I say so...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this background information

Masters in physcology at 21  
Currently:January 2013  
FluentLanguages:English,Afrikaans,Xhosa  
Partially Fluent Languages: Xhosa, Sokovian, Spanish

Nickname:Mya  
Name:Modiaér Bekker

DOB:July 1st 1988  
Age:24  
Status:Single  
Current Residence:Cape Town, South Africa  
Past Residences in order:South Africa 0-12, Sokovia12-15, Cape Town15-16, United States 16-22, Calcutta in India 8 months, United States 23-now

*Relations*  
3 kids Father(alive)<60>  
5 kids Mother(alive)<64>  
Half-Sister(deceased)<47><38>  
Half-Brother(deceased)<37>  
Sister(alive)<31>  
Adopted-Brother( alive)<23>


	2. More information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information on a new character

Masters in economics at 25

Currently:January 2013

FluentLanguages:English,Afrikaans,Xhosa

Partially Fluent Languages: Xhosa, Sokovian, Spanish

Name:Talha Bekker

DOB:September 12th 1981

Age:31

Status:Married

Current Residence:Cape Town, South Africa

Past Residences in order:South Africa 0-19, Sokovia19-22, Cape Town22-23, United States 23-now

*Relations*

Husband(alive)<32>since:2010

Adopted-Son(alive)<2>

3 kids Father(alive)<60>

5 kids Mother(alive)<64>

Half-Sister(deceased)<47><38>

Half-Brother(deceased)<37>

Sister(alive)<24>

Adopted-Brother( alive)<23>


	3. Information on John-Paul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise that this is the last info chapter.

In Prison for Theft

Currently:January 2013

FluentLanguages:English,Afrikaans,Xhosa

Partially Fluent Languages: Xhosa, Sokovian, Spanish

Name:John-Paul Robertson

DOB:December 7th 1988

Age:24

Status:Single

Current Residence:United States

Past Residences in order:Cape Town 0-11, Sokovia11-14, Cape Town14-15, United States 15-now

*Relations*

3 kids Father(alive)<60>

5 kids Mother(alive)<64>

Half-Sister(deceased)<47><38>

Half-Brother(deceased)<37>

Sister(alive)<31>

Sister(alive)<24>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is boring. Its just like an introduction.

“ I just don’t understand.” I said.

“ You don’t understand, what?” My therapist ,Nadia, asked me.

“ Why he have to die?” She continued to observe me, no doubt taking notice of my every move. Seeing if my voice falters or if I break. But I won’t. I’m only here because this is the “healthy thing to do.” Because why not what bad could it do. “ I mean he isn’t perfect or the best of us, but he is my brother. He had a life ahead of him and now it’s all gone. He was fine one minute and the next he’s just dead.”

“ And how does that make you feel? Does it make you feel guilty, depressed, rage even?” Nadia asked.

“ Umm… I think a mix of all three. But mostly guilty, and I don’t know why. I mean I’m a psychologist too, but I don’t do this.” I said holding my hands out. “ Grief therapy. Mainly because it didn’t seem like it would be fun it seemed morbid and dark and serious.”

“ Your using present tense.” Nadia said.

“ What,” I asked a little bit confused.

“ When speaking about your brother you used present tense rather than past.” She said.

I looked down, “ I guess I haven’t really accepted his death. “ I looked back up at her, “It doesn’t feel real. I mean I saw him…dead, lying in a box. And I can say that he’s dead but I … it… it just doesn’t feel real.”

She nodded looking down at her notes and then looked at me, “ Well that’s what we’ll be working on. Helping you to accept your brother’s death and to cope with it.”

“ Okay, so um… is our session over now?” I asked ready to leave here.

“ Yes, We will be digging deeper to work on your grief as well as any other problems you may have on Monday. But remember this-“

I interjected, “ This is a process and it will take time for you to get better. Yeah I know I’m a psychologist I say these things to patients all the time.”

“ Alright then, goodbye Modiaér.” She said

I got up, grabbed my purse, and replied, “ Bye Nadia. Oh! And I forgot to say this but you can call me Mya.”

She nodded and smiled in response.

I smiled back and left her office ready to go home and eat dinner and go to bed. Thank goodness for the sweater I was wearing, otherwise I would’ve frozen to death in the cold outside.

When I walked outside, since it was still Winter, it was starting to get dark. Yeah maybe I should’ve brought my coat and worn some leggings underneath my jeans but whatever. I hate being outside at night. It reminds me of horrors movies and people being chased in the woods. Luckily for me with my new promotion I had a parking spot close to the building. Cause a few minutes after work I just walk across the hall for my appointment with Nadia.

I walked up to my car and everything seemed normal at first. Then a man walked up to me from behind my car. I stepped back a little bit alarmed.

He held his hands up as another man approached ma from the side, “ Miss Bekker, we are not here to hurt you. My name is Agent Phil Coulson, and this is Agent Grant Ward, we’re with S.H.I.E.L.D. We just want to bring you in and ask you a few questions.” 

I looked to Agent Ward who was armed and then back to Agent Coulson, “ If you’re not gonna hurt me then why do you both have guns?”I asked.

“ It’s just a precaution. But Miss we really do need you to come with us.”

“ Why? What do you want?” I asked pretty sure of what they wanted me for.

He pulled out a tablet showing a video of me and to the side widows glowing orange and then breaking. “ I believe this is you. Like I said we need to ask you a few questions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time


	5. The Interogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff. Idk.

You looked up at the sky then back to Agent Coulson, “ Umm…I” You sighed, “ What are you going to do to me?”

“ We just need to ask you-“

“ No. I… usually when people in black suits come to people like me…things don’t turn out so well.”

“ Miss Bekker, I can assure you we won’t harm you.”

“ Umm…Ok. I just, wait how long will this take?”

“ Don’t worry about that. We’ve already taken care of everything.”

“Oh. Ok” I said. Only deciding to come with them because, well what was my other option. They had guns and I had zero training in fighting. And they might shoot me if a try and use my powers. They might have backup and maybe even a sniper aimed at me right now. Not to mention I’m pretty sure S.H.I.E.L.D is some kind of government agency and if I were able to get away right now they would probably capture me eventually. So… yeah common sense enabled.

*Later*

They put me on what they called the “bus” which was actually a giant airplane that was cloaked. With a lab and a sorta living room and bedrooms. They put me in a black and grey room with a chair and desk in the middle. It looked like an interrogation room and a prison cell all in one.

Right before Agent Ward left said, “ Wait! How long do I have to stay in here?”

He looked at me, “ However long we need you to.” then closed the door and locked it.

That one seemed so nonchalant and creepy. I felt bored already. I walked around for a minute before sitting in the chair which had handcuffs which were thankfully not on me.

I leaned back in the chair and then laid my head on the desk and closed my eyes.

Just as I was about to fall asleep the door opened to reveal Agent Coulson and Agent Ward.

“ Sorry, did we wake you?” Agent Coulson said sarcastically.

I sighed, “ Oh definitely not.”

“ Anyways, Miss Bekker we’re gonna get on with your questioning.” Agent Ward said, looking as if he was pissed off.

“ Ok.” I said sitting up completely.

Agent Ward then walked up to me and locked the handcuffs that were attachef to the chair I was sitting in around my wrists.

I looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows, “ Are the handcuffs necessary?”

“ There just a precaution.” Agent Coulson said

I sighed, “Okaaaaay”

“ Miss Bekker can you tell us when you first got your abilities and how?”

“ Umm…I just got them one day. Like… it was a normal day and when I got home I accidentally made my glass cup explode. Oh! Sorry um that was like 1 month ago.” I lied. That was not even close to the truth but I couldn’t tell them that.

“ So you’ve only known about your abilities for a month?”

I nodded, “ Yeah.”

“ Is that your only power?”

“ Kinda.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“ I mean if I touch something it can like… blow it up too. Not just from far away and when I do it that way it doesn’t hurt me.”

He looked to Ward and then back to me, “ Are you sure that your telling the truth?”

I furrowed my brows, “ Yes” more like nope not at all.

“ Well in that case we’re going to have to put you on what we call the index.”

“ What’s that?” I asked tensing up.

“ It’s a list of power individuals. There are not very many people on it. But there are some. It is to keep track and monitor you. To see if you are a threat.”

“ I’m not a threat.”

“ And I don’t think you are. The index is to only keep track of you and make sure you aren’t using your powers for the wrong reason.”

I looked down then back up at him, “ Are you sure that’s the real reason for “ the index” you said doing air quotes as best as you could with your hands cuffed.

“ I can assure you Miss Bekker that it is.”

“ ok then how do I do it and when can I go home?” Not that I believe them but whatever. I wasn’t about to die today. I was sure there was no way my powers were good enough to escape here. And for some reason my powers didn’t work in this room.

“ Well, it’ll take a few days to get you put on, run some blood samples and tests, and then you can go home.” He said.

“ Wait. What? I thought you just had to ask me some questions not experiment on me.” I said leaning forward.

“ Miss Bekker that is not what we are doing at all. We just need them for research purposes and to keep in your records. It could help us out a lot. All of what we do is secure and safe you have nothing to worry about.” He said.

I sighed, “ It’s not like I have another choice. So okay.”

“ We’ll start tomorrow morning.” Agent Coulson said.

I nodded as they both left.

Well damn. I probably should’ve been more careful with my powers. Now they might find out more about me and lock me up or something.

I sighed and moved to go to the bed to the side of the room. I layer down and closed my eyes tired from work. And fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chap was ok. See U next chapter.


	6. Results.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More interrogation...Meeting New People...And Putting Up Acts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Update: 7/21/19

I woke up at I don't know what time and took a shower. Granted a “prison” shower is not at all comfortable or clean.

When finished, I put on the clothes they gave me and sat on my bed bored as hell. I mean honestly people joke how people nowadays can’t go without phones for a day, but I actually can’t.

Thankfully for me, the door opened to reveal Agent Ward. “ Come on, I’m taking you to the lab to get your blood drawn and some questions asked.”

I got up and followed him, “ Some more questions?”

He sighed, “ Yes, but these ones are more scientific.”

“ Oh Ok.” I said as we went down some spiral stairs into a lab just as he said. The doubles doors opened. “ FitzSimmons! She’s here.” Agent Ward said and then left. Two people, who looked to be doctors, walked up to me smiling, “ You must be Miss Bekker. I’m doctor Jemma Simmons, and this is doctor Leo Fitz.” The female said pointing to the man next to her. “ If you would please sit in this chair so we can run some tests and ask you some questions.” I sat down on the chair. I was nervous not because of the people or the even the questions really. But because I needed to find a way to keep them from taking my blood. They would be astonished from what they would found from their dna results. They would probably try to keep me here to run more tests or something.

“ If there’s two of you, why do they call you FitzSimmons as if your one person?”

The one named Leo said, “ Well that’s because they associate us with each other and we work really great as a team.”

“Hmmm” I smiled. They both stemmed a little bit nervous. I wondered if they were scared of me. I chuckled, “ It’s okay guys I’m not gonna blow you up.”

“ Oh…uhmm definitely not. We’re just Umm.” Fitz started

“ We are just both really excited to study these samples from you. And to see how your powers work and such.” Jemma said interjecting

“ Yeah, We’ve just never seen anything like it” Fitz finished.

“ I thought you guys said there were other people like me on the…index where you do these same things to.” I said nodding to all of the equipment they were using on me

Jemma smiled, “ Well they are in some ways. Although, most of the time their abilities aren’t real and they are coincidences.”

“ Or” Fitz said “ Or they are the result of an experiment that gives them extra ummm… accessories.”

“ What do you mean by accessories” I asked looking up at him confused.

“ Well for example a person with a metal arm that gives them the ability to throw things far with that arm and such. Or knives as finger nails.”

“ Wait really?” I asked amused.

“ Yeah.” He smiled continuing with the tests and question

________________________________

*Jemma Simmons’ POV*

Miss Bekker’s test results came back. Most of the tests were normal but the dna test was beyond strange. It was not human.

I immediately brought these results to Director Coulson. I explained to him that Miss Bekker’s dna results were not human.

“ Well I would usually think she’s maybe and alien but she’s Agent Bekker’s daughter so I don’t think so…but that doesn’t mean she was telling us the whole truth,” He said.

“ Of Course sir. But if she isn’t,which is unlikely, then she could have been experimented on heavily which resulted in her dna being altered and giving her abilities.”

“ Well she said that she doesn’t know how she got her power, they just happened one day. Could she have lost her memory or her memory been erased.”

“ It’s possible.” I said.

“ Well if that’s not the case then she’s lying as I suspected at first.” Coulson said.

* * *

*Mya’s POV*

After Doctor Simmons and Doctor Fitz finished getting my blood samples and asking me questions about my health and powers. Two people that looked like guards escorted me back to my “room”.

After laying around for hours doing nothing but being bored I saw Agent Coulson and Agent Ward come back in.

“ Finally. Are my ‘tests’ back” I said making airquotes and smirking.

Agent Coulson sighed, “ They did.”

I tilted my head pretending to act confused and worried, “ What did they say?”

“ Miss Bekker most of your test results were normal. But the dna test…” ‘brace yourself before they try a sneak attacking and kill you or better yet a poison dart’ “ it showed that your dna was not human.” Agent Coulson answered my question.

I widened my eyes pretending to be surprised, “ What do you mean?” I looked down at my hands “ I…I mean I know I have these powers…” I said hands glowing orange as if I were about to blow up, “ but I can’t be an…I am a human. I don’t know how or why these dna tests showed but I am a human.”

Agent Ward spoke up, “ These tests are 99.9 percent accurate. And I can guarantee that this is not the 0.01 percent chance where it is wrong.” He says as he begins to slowly move closer to me. “ So either the probable chance you have been lying the whole time or the lest likely chance that you have a gap in your memories. So which one is it?”

“ I…I’m not lying. I don’t know, but I promise you that I’m not lying.” I say shaking as if I’m about to start crying.

Agent Ward slams his hands on the table where I sit as I jump a bit, “ Stop Lying! All you do is lie.” He said with clenched teeth.

“ Agent Ward” Agent Coulson says

“ You will tell us the truth, and the whole truth. Or you will suffer the consequences.” He finishes

I do my best to look frightened and horrified of him ‘which I low key am, he sounds like a maniac’ I thought.

“ Agent Ward that’s enough! Wait outside.”

He looks a little taken aback but goes outside of my “room” anyway.

Agent Coulson then moves closer to me, “ I’m sorry about Agent Ward, but we need to know that you are not lying.”

“ I’m not, I swear.” I said to him quickly looking a little less afraid than before.

“ Well then in that case it’s likely you have some memory loss problems.”

“ I mean I don’t think so but then again I wouldn’t remember if it were true and I got these powers from what seemed like out of the blue and I wasn’t exactly keeping up with time. But how exactly would I have lost my memories,” I questioned.

“ Well it’s possible that something happened to you, such as an explosion, that caused you to lose your some of your memory and may have even given you your powers. Or it’s a possiblilty you could have been accidentally or purposefully given your powers and had your memory wiped or again accidentally wiped.”

“ Um ok? How do I get my memories back,” ‘Wow they are so far off. I put on a pretty ok act and they actually believed it’ I thought.

“ Well that may not be possible.”

‘ Thank god I won’t have to deal with that ordeal and more lies’ I thought.

“ But with you being on the index if we find a way to help you we will.”

“ Oh, well um… does that mean I get to go home?” I asked hopeful.

“ Well, one last thing you will have to do is a psychologist evaluation test. And the results will also be put on your chart. If they are bad you will have to stay here much longer than you have already. But if the results are good, which from what I can tell they will be, you’ll be free to go.”

“ And when will that be exactly” I asked impatient to get home and enjoy my weekend since it’s Friday today, at least I think it is.

“ Well the psychologist you will be speaking to Dr.Garner. He is the best or the best. Especially with people with abilities. And he’s here already if you pass you can leave today

I got excited at the mention of Dr.Garner I forgot about him saying I can leave if I pass. Not only was he a fellow psychologist but he was one that people didn’t say “ your not a real doctor” and he’s respected and a very famous psychologists who would be an honor to meat. “ Wait really? I get to be Dr.Garner’s patient?”

“ Yes, really, did you hear me say you can go home if you pass?”

“ Oh, no. It’s just really cool that I get to meat Dr.Garner.”

“ Well then, I’ll tell him to come on up.”

“ Wait I have to do the test up here?” I asked him incredulously.

“ Yes.”

“ Well ok.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked this longer chapter. From now i I’ll be updating this story every 2 or 3 days for short chapters and every 3,4, or 5 days for longer chapters. This’llprobably only Last while school is out. See u next chapter
> 
> Next chapter update: 7/21/19


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something something. Nothing much
> 
> Next Update:7/23/19

*Mya’s POV*

About 5 minutes later Dr.Garner walked in.

I smiled glad to meet him.

“ Hello, I’m Dr.Garner and I’m doing your psychological evaluation test.”

“ I would say it’s an honor to meat you and stuff if I were meeting with you as a fellow psychologist and not your patient but…”

“ Yes and I’d be happy to meet you.”

“ So are we gonna get this started or?”

“ Yes,” He said.

*Later*

Dr.Ganer and I finished the evaluation. About an hour later Agent Coulson came in looking not-so passive as he usually does

“ Did I pass?” I asked pretty sure that I did.

“ Yes you did. Your free to go home now. And you can retrieve your confusicated items.”

“ Oh thank god, this cell was getting awfully boring.”

“ Well it’s not exactly a cell.”

“ Oh right, it’s an interrogation room/prison cell.”

He crossed his arms grinning.

“ Alright, thank you Agent Coulson. I’m just glad that I get to go home and enjoy my weekend.” I said as he led me out of my room to get my things that were “confiscated.”

After I got my stuff I thanked Agent Coulson.

“ Just call me Coulson, it’s what everybody calls me,” He said to me smiling.

“ Duly noted…Phil”

“ Ok. Modiaér.”

“ I actually like my name so…”

Coulson laughed at that. Us two exchanged our goodbyes and the “bus” dropped me off on the other side of the city, The Bronx, that I live in.

Thank god they gave me money to get a cab back to my workplace so that I could drive it back to my apartment. Otherwise I would’ve been mad I had to pay for it myself.

I just hoped that this whole ordeal would be over. And that they wouldn’t come back claiming they could get my so-called missing memories back. And I definitly did not want them finding about my other power or how I got them or how Agent Ward was partially right about me lying to them the entire time.

When I got to my apartment. I went to my floor unlocked my door and collapsed on my bed ready to go to sleep. Deciding to take a shower in the morning even though I hate doing it.

Before I drifted to sleep I thought to cross my fingers that they don’t try to find me, which they can so easily do, and murder me in my sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed. I know that it was short but the next one will be a lot longer and will set things up
> 
> Next Update:7/23/19


	8. Hey how ya doin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter. It’s just a bunch of fluff, introduces new character(s), and sets stuff up for next chapter(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Update 7/27/19

I woke up at 7:26. Earlier than usual on a Saturday. Which I can confirm it is actually Saturday sense I have my phone and other form of time and date telling.

I decided for once…to get an early start on my Saturday and take a hot shower that I definitely deserved after the last two days

I got out of the shower and put a green plaid shirt on and jeans. I decided to keep my braids down today.

I looked on my phone to see that my friend Shaún sent me an E-vite to his twenty fifth birthday party Saturday after the next and the theme being modern royalty. Welp I guess I’m going “shopping” today. So basically pretty outfits and fake jewelry. Of course him being my best friend I accepted it. Although, I was kinda annoyed that it was a club that his party was at. I kinda sorta hate clubs and places where I have to talk to strangers or are surrounded by them. But I do know he’ll invite a bunch of people most of which are strangers to me, some being acquaintances, and a handful being actual friends of mine. But I’d do this for him.

I can imagine myself sitting at the bar most of the time drinking sprite and listening to one of my playlists on my phone. It’s not like I’ll know any of the songs that they’ll play besides a handful that literally everybody knows. And then me eating cake…if he even has one. Everybody else will be drinking like their life depends on it and “dancing” and by dancing I mean jumping up and down. I won’t be able to have a decent conversation with anyone past ten o’clock not that I will try to start one.

After rolling my eyes for an eternity I decided to make me some some breakfast since it was almost eight-thirty.

I made myself some waffles and bacon. Seeing as I am always in a rush to get to work on time I never am able to cook a good breakfast. Always having cereal or stuff that’s not even breakfast.

Since I’m already going to go shopping and pickup groceries since I was ‘indisposed’ on Friday I decided to call my sister, Talha, to ask if I could come over. I definitly need to talk to her about what happened the last few days. And as always she said I could come over. Thank goodness her son, Amár, is with our parents in D.C. for his school break.

Honestly I’m gonna forget this whole S.H.I.E.L.D thing ever happened after I talk to Talha. Since she works for Stark industries, and is pretty high up the chain, she can probably tell me about them and if their intentions are good. Not that I’m gonna tell her about my powers, her husband works for the government and that would be risky if he found out. Hopefully he’s not there. I am not just going there to ask her about S.H.I.E.L.D, but because I want to spend time with her. We haven’t talked, well in person, in weeks. Talha doesn’t even live that far away from me.

After finishing my breakfast I grab my phone and head out the door.

*Talha’s POV*

When Mya called to come over I was so glad. We haven’t talked in a while, not to mention the part where I am so bored with Amár and Kole in D.C. and me here in New York gone from work on “Christmas Break” being all bored and lonely.

But at the same time I was nervous. I hand them talked to her since the day after our brother’s funeral a few weeks ago. And before that we hadn’t talked in almost 4 months and during that time something happened to me. I really don’t know if I should tell her. I mean she’s my sister but this whole thing with my powers is a completely differently issue. She may start to act like some of those people on the news when they talk about the avengers. She might think it’s cool like I somewhat do. She might also think it’s terrible and I’m an abomination that should be put in prison. I mean I told my husband and he doesn’t see me any differently and welcomes my powers, even while still working for the government. But with Mya, I have no idea how she will react.

I think it’ll be best to ask her about other powered avengers who are out in the public. So mostly Avengers and if she is on the positive side then I will try to build up enough courage to tell her.

After about 45 minutes from the time she called me it was 10:37, I heard a the bell at my door. I ran to opened to door and saw that it was Mya.

“ Hey Tahla.” She said.

“ Hey Mya.” I said smiling.

I let her in and she took her coat her coat off and sat down on the couch.

“ So…how’s things been going since…” I ask sitting down on the couch next to her.

“ Everything’s been fine. I mean I started going to grief therapy. Not because I’m really sad. And not that I’m not sad. It’s just helps air things out to make sure your actually okay and not like keeping things in. It’s just y’know good to talk to somebody about it.”

Well I definitly didn’t expect that but okay. “ Oh okay, then.”

“ I really didn’t come all the way over her just to catch up and talk. Not that I don’t want to spend time with you. We can still do that but there is this thing I need to talk to you about.”

“ What thing?” I ask. Honestly Mya is always this cryptic when she doesn’t want to talk about things but she really needs to and they are important. So honestly I’m just kinda anxious and impatient right now.

“ Umm… S.H.I.E.L.D”

When she said S.H.I.E.L.D I got really nervous, not that it was showing on the outside. Why would Mya want to know about that? Did they find out about my powers somehow and send her over here bugged so they could record what I was saying as conformation and put me on their list? How could they even know about my powers I have barely used them in public. “ What about S.H.I.E.L.D and why?”

“ Well tell me about it. Since you work for Stark industries and Tony Stark is somewhat associated with S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“ Yeah… But why?” I ask.

“ Well there are some minor situations that they have been dealing with where they need people cleared to do their jobs and other people who they have detained who need to be psychologically evaluated. I want to know if I can trust them. If I should help them. As you know government agencies are pretty shady. Especially intellengence ones that most citizens don’t really pay attention to.”

“ You mean S.H.I.E.L.D. asked you. You haven’t even been doing it that long”

“ Yeah I know. But I graduated years earlier than everyone else in college and graduate school at the top of my class. And I have been a psychologist, because that’s what it’s actually called, for 3 years now and my patients outcomes y’all turn out well and my methods are affective. I also met other well known pshycologists and they respect me. Plus it’s not like they’re gonna call the best of the best for some minor problem.” She said explaining herself to me.

Well that calmed me a little bit. Although, I was still a bit worried her story seemed weird and out of nowhere, “ Well I don’t know a whole lot other than they are very secretive. And um that’s kinda it. But if your worried about trusting them you can. They won’t do anything. They are the good guys who care about the world and the people in it I guess.”

“ Ok. Well come on” She said getting up.

“ Where are you going you just got here.”

“ It’s where are we going and we’re going to go shopping.”

“ Umm. Why didn’t you say that on the phone? And why would we go to shopping?”

“ Well one I didn’t think of saying it. Two, My friend Shaún is having his 25th birthday party at a club. The theme being modern royalty so I need to buy something for that. It’s also a great excuse to buy some new clothes.”

“ If I wasn’t so bored I would definitly day no. But since I am, sure. Your car or mine?”

“ Yours obviously it’s a lot better than mine.”

“ Ok then”

I grabbed my keys and we went down the elevator to where my car was and we took off.

*Narrator’s POV*

Mya and Tahla went to many stores together over the course of a few hours.

Mya bought an orange-goldish and silver dress and a crown for Shaún’s birthday party. She also bought many a few jeans, shorts, skirts, dresses, shirts, tank tops, sneakers, and heals.

Tahla bought many shirts, jeans, shirts, sneakers, and 1 dress.

They drove back to Tahla’s pethouse, arriving at 1:56 PM. They put on the movie 2012 and popped 3 bags of popcorn and put it in a very big bowl. Before starting the movie though they turned of all the lights to make it as dark as possible even though it was day outside.

When the movie was over they turned it to Netflix and watched a few episodes of Star Wars: The Clone Wars.

They both said their goodbyes before Mya left to go home at 5:34 PM.

Instead of going straight home she went to the store to buy groceries before going to her apartment, arriving home at 7:17 because of the grocery store shopping and rush hour traffic.

She fixed some dinner before taking a shower. Drifting of to sleep she thought about him. She only ever thinks about him occasionally when she has a good stress free day, which doesn’t happen often. She smiled as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be progressive and interesting to say the least...  
> It’ll also be a LOOOOT longer and a lot of fluff until the end that is.......
> 
> Next Update:7/27/19


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff till the end. K stuff happens. New characters and other stuff. This is a long and interesting chapter.
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
> MAY CONTAIN TRIGGER FOR THOSE WHO ARE SENSITIVE TO DRUG SITUATIONS OR KIDNAPPING
> 
> Sorry if The is a spoiler but better safe then sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter guys.
> 
> Next Chapter Update:7/31/19

*Mya’s POV* 2 WEEKS LATER-Saturday

I woke up at around 10:00, which was earlier than I expected since I stayed up till like 5 watching YouTube and whatnot.

Anyways since today was the day of Shaún’s party I had to gather my things so like what I was wearing, my makeup, and stuff to do my hair and go over to his apartment so we’d get ready together along with Julia and hangout before going to the club. Everybody else who I didn’t know we’d see when we got to the club.

O-how I was so not excited for this. More like dreading it. The only good thing to come out of this will be nice photos to post on instagram. Although I’ll have to take them before everybody gets drunk and ruins them.

We weren’t gonna go to Shaún’s house until 4:00 anyway and then to the club at 8:00. So I had plenty of time to chill before the circus started.

In that time I took a shower, ate some popcorn, and binged watched Netflix.

Before I knew it, it was 3:00. I cursed under my breath and got up and put on a t-shirt and jeans before grabbing my outfit, makeup, and hair stuff. I also grabbed a delicious looking salad out of the fridge and left my apartment to go to Shaún’s.

*Later*

Thankfully it only took me 20 minutes to get to Shaún’s apartment. Looking up at it it still amazes me how he can even afford it. I mean it’s obviously not my sister’s penthouse but it’s way better than my place.

I knocked on the door and of course Malcolm is the one that answers the door. Oh now I remember how he can afford this apartment. I can’t help but to roll my eyes at him.

He smirked when he saw it was me and let me in.

“ Hey Morgan, How you been?” He asked with that annoying smirk of his.

“ I’m fine Malcolm, where’s Shaún?” I asked already annoyed with him.

“ Uhhh…where’s my nice to see you Malcolm, how are you. I mean I know you wanna see me.” He said.

“ Except that I don’t. And it’s not nice to see you, so like I said where is Shaún?”

He sighed and rolled his eyes, “ I have a girlfriend now anyway. And Shaún’s in his room, obviously.”

I rolled my eyes again, he’s so annoying. I mean honestly I don’t know what I ever saw in him. Malcolm and I started dating when Shaún introduced him as being one of his many cousins. We started dating after that and the after like a year of dating each other he said he got the job he always wanted in Los Angelos. He begged me to come with him and I said no. There was no way that I was gonna move across the country for him or any other man. I had a life here and I was happy here in New York. I said he could turn down the job and we would stay together or he could go and we’d be done since the job was a permanent one. He decided to go the L.A. This really shocked me. I didn’t think he was gonna go if I said no but he did. So what would’ve been a mutual breakup was a big argument that ended in a breakup anyway and him moving to L.A. I was pissed and mad and sad all at once. But after a few months I was pretty much over it but of course at that time he came back to New York. He said he was sorry for leaving me and that he quit the job and was gonna stay here in New York with me. But I was over him… well mostly it made me so mad that he decided as to leave me and then has the audacity to come back. I kinda wanted to get back with him but I knew I couldn’t and so I booked a missionary trip to Calcutta, India. A week later I told him and he continued to beg me to stay and to get back with him but I said no to both. He said I was running away from my problems and anger and he was right and we got into another argument. And the next day I left for Calcutta for the next day for 8 months. I didn’t speak to him at all during that time and when I got back he was living with Shaún we both knew we were over for good and we decided to be cordial from then on. And that was early last year. So here we are now secretly hating each other but being cordial

“ Good for you” I said before turning away without another glance and walking down the hallway and barging into Shaún’s room

“ Hey Shaún!”

“ Hey Mya!” He said grinning.

“ Happy Birthday! And also sorry that I’m a little early.”

“ Thanks, it’s fine it’s good to have the company.”

“ No, but how does it feel to be 25. Do you feel old yet?”

“ I actually do feel old.”

I laughed.

“ I mean cause if you actually think about it if I die at say 80 and I’m 25 right now I have lived more than 1/4th of my life.”

“ Ok. Well that means you still have 3/4 of the way to go. Plus you could die today in a car accident or you could die in your sleep a 100 you never know.” I said to Shaún shrugging.

Shaún rolled his eyes, “ Yeah that makes me feel a lot better.”

I laughed, “ Ummm…I meant to ask you this already, but is Malcolm coming with us to eat. I mean I know he’s coming to the party but like…”

Shaún sighed rolling his eyes, “ Honestly, y’all should be over this already. And no he’s not coming with us to eat.”

“ ok. Well he’s the one who’s not over it not me, being all extra and annoying and stuff.”

“ He’s also the one with a girlfriend now, so…” Shaún said shrugging. “ Where are you with that? I could introduce you to some people since you’ve ‘moved on’” He said in quotations.

“ Nope that’s okay.” I said. ‘Yeah when you have social anxiety that type of sitauation is a bad idea tried it once it was ok but I got lucky that time, might not happen again’

“Ok. You good with watchin Netflix till Julia gets here?”

“ Yeah”

______________________________________

*Narrator POV*

Shaún and Mya continued watching Netflix until 4:33 when Julia arrived.

Mya rolled he eyes. Late as always she thought.

“ Come on Julia your fucking late again.” Mya said

“ Ok Mya. We both know that when you had a life other than work you were almost always late.” Julia countered smiling.

“ Well, you never had one, so what’s your excuse?” I joked back at her.

“ Wow, y’all are actually good at that.” Shaún said as they all laughed aloud

Lucky for them the place where they were eating was a block away and they walked there. They all order as they wished. Mya’s was exceptionally unhealthy since she rarely ate out.

Once they all finished and had got back to Shaún’s apartment it was 6:21.

“ See Julia if you had been on time it would be 30 minutes earlier than it is. We might not get there on time. And we still have to get ready.” Mya said clearly frustrated and nervous they would be late.

“ Well if y’all two can hurry up get ready and stop arguing I only have to put on my clothes then I’m ready to go.” Shaún said.

They all got ready as fast as they could. Shaún being the first ready in 20 minutes. Then, Julia in 35 minutes. And ironically last, Mya in 45 minutes.

“ Yeah you say how I am making us late and you’re the last one ready.” Julia said shaking her head sarcastically.

“ I really was going as fast as I could. But you already had your makeup and hair done when you got here. I thought since it’s you, you would change it.”

When they told Malcolm they were ready to go we took my car to the club. Leaving the apartment at 7:14 and arriving at the club at 7:37. Surprisingly early for all the missteps that set them back.

“ Oh my god! We actually got here on time, not thanks to any of you.” Malcolm said. They all rolled their eyes at that.

______________________________________

*Mya’s POV*

I could hear the music blasting from the outside. Not that I was at all surprised, we were at a nightclub for God’s sake.

When we walked in we went on to our section of the nightclub booked for Shaún’s birthday. It must have been expensive I have no idea how he paid for it but I wasn’t complaining.

Since most of the guests hadn’t arrived yet Shaún said he would get us all a round of drinks. He came back with grey goose vodka shots. I’m like your kidding me. Can’t you get like whiskey or tequila something that actually tastes good. But whatever it was free so….

We all said cheers and clinked our glassses before downing it. And to my surprise it tasted good. I’d have to put that specific type of vodka on the list of liquor that tastes good.

As more of the guests arrived and came over to say happy birthday to Shaún I decided to go over to the bar. And not to drink, ones good enough only because it was free for me at least, but to relax.

I walked over and sat at one of the stools, got out my phone and put on my “Jammin” playlist to try and ignore the music of the club. I did that for about an hour until Julia pulled out my earplugs and yelled at me through the loud music

“ It’s time for the cake and to sing happy birthday to Shaún!” She shouted even though I could barely hear her. She did seem tipsy already even though it said 9:40 on my phone.

We walked over to Shaún as they brought the cake over. And let me tell you that cake looked really delicious. We sang happy birthday birthday to him as I recorded it to post on Instagram later. He blew out the candles and everybody got some cake.

I got a whole bunch and I was right before. It was delicious. I love cake. I took a picture of that to put on my Instagram later as well. I socialized with Shaún and Julia for a while. I could tell Julia was a shot away from being drunk. Shaún on the other hand I could tell was pacing himself wanting to actually enjoy and remember his birthday. After talking to them both for a bit I let them have their fun and went back over to the bar, again not to drink.

I sat for what must have been 10 minutes before the bartender put a drink in front of me saying, “ You clearly have a secret admirer.”

Before turning away to tend to the other people at the bar.

I looked around confused why someone would think to buy me of all people a drink. I wouldn’t do something like that no matter how hot they were. And yeah I thought I was “hot” but it’s another story that someone actually thinks so too. I mean a stranger buying you a drink is the stuff that happens in the movies not real life.

But……Since it was free I downed it. By the taste of it I think it’s tequila. And the good kind. A few short minutes after that a man with short auburn hair and tan skin sat next to me smiling.

“ I assume it was you who bought me the drink?” I asked my social anxiety creeping in about where this conversation may lead.

“ Yeah I mean I saw you sitting at the bar before not even drinking so I thought ‘ Finally not a drunk person’” He said

“ And so you bought me a drink” we both laughed at that.

“ Well, I’m usually not this nice but I can’t not be with you.”

I raised and eyebrow, “ Really. Cause it kinda seems like Shaún’s trynna set me up with somebody. Not that I’d object to you”

He raised his arms, “ Hey is it so far fetched for someone to buy a beautiful stranger a drink?”

“ I mean if your rich.” I said

“ Well, maybe I am.” He held out his left hand “ Wanna dance?”

“ I’d usually say no but I can’t not with you.” I said laughing at me reiterating what he said earlier.

I would usually say no but I was feeling tipsy after only 2 shots WTF. I can actually hold my liquor but whatever.

Lucky for me the song “Firework” by Katy Perry was playing and I knew it.

We both started dancing then he wrapped his hands around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck. This whole club thing was easier than I expected.

We danced like that for I have no idea how long. I felt like the music was drowning out, I could barely hear it so caught in the moment.

He lead me back to the bar where he asked me what I wanted I said tequila and he came back with a shot just for me I downed it.

“ I never did get your name?”

“ It’s M-Mya, Yours?”

“ Kole.” He laughed at me

“ Hey, Hey I can usually hold my liquor but I don’t know why I can’t tonight.” I suddenly felt all weird not at all how you should feel after 3 shots “ Umm. I’m gonna get some fresh air.” I said getting up to go outside.

“ You want me to come with?”

“ No that’s fine.”

I walked over to the corners of the club as to not bump into anyone.

I ran into Julia saying, “ Mya…I-I neeeeed to g-go to car”

I grabbed her arm as I stalked towards the exit before giving one last look towards the bar where Kole wasn’t at anymore.

I walked outside the club in the opposite direction of the car. I kept on walking before Julia let go of my arm and said, “ The car’s not this way M-Mya.”

Suddenly finding it very hard to walk I stopped a few feat ahead of Julia

It was hard to breathe. It felt as if I was on a drop on a roller coaster and my head was spinning.

I was trying hard to breath. Breathing hard up and down up and down.

“ Mya. You s-stopped. Are…Are y-you Oka…” She was interrupted by a weird sound and gurgling.

I was so weak and tired, but I mustered all of my strength to turn around as I see Julia with wide eyes holding her throat as blond was dripping from her hands. She fell to the ground. I saw what looked to be Malcolm in the distance behind her

“J-Jul…” I said stepping closer to her before I felt myself being pulled down and my vision go black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that just happened. Poor Mya and Julia.
> 
> I haven’t finished writing the next chapter at this time but I do know it will be like something I haven’t really written before and I apologize if it seems unrealistic and terrible. I’m doing my best.
> 
> Next Chapter Update:7/31/19


	10. Wake Wakey...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So you can probably tell most of it from the title so there is no point in a summary
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
> MAY CONTAIN TRIGGER FOR THOSE WHO ARE SENSITIVE TO DRUG SITUATIONS OR KIDNAPPING
> 
> Sorry if The is a spoiler but better safe then sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter guys it was hard at first to write but I got it and everything’s gonna be just peachy.
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 8/0?/19

*Mya’s POV*

I woke up to a certain dimness. I looked around and saw a doctor. He looked at me before telling someone in the corner of the room something that sounded like, “ tell them she’s awake” I couldn’t be sure.

I was so confused. I don’t remember how I got here. And I don’t know why I’d be at the doctor’s office or the hospital. And it definitly wouldn’t be this dark. And I feel really weak and sick, but I don’t remember being sick. I mean the last thing I remember was, oh my god, Julie’s dead. ‘Where the hell am I’.

My eyes went wide as I started to squirm. ‘ Did SHIELD take me captive or something’. And is Malcolm dead I swear I could’ve saw him in the distance. I twisting and moving around to get out of my restraints before I felt something being jabbed in my neck and seconds later I went limp. I could barely move let alone try to get out of my restraints.

“ Apologies, Your meant to be awake.” The doctor said with a

Then it occurred to me that I could use my powers but when I tried the restraints barely got hot. I thought it was because I was so weak. That if I could somehow get stronger I could get out.

“ Well, Awake but unmoving.” He said

I couldn’t move any body parts except for my eyes and my lips, maybe my neck. Even if I could I was way to weak to use my powers.

I’m scared what are they gonna do to me? Who are these people? Are they SHIELD? Are they gonna keep me here forever? Will I ever be able to escape? Are people gonna notice that I’m gone? Will they experiment on me, torture me, or worse?

I felt like giving up. They only just got me here, kidnapped me. Maybe someone will find me and rescue me when they notice that I’m gone or maybe not. I was weak and tired and exasperated from whatever drugs they were using on me.

I closed my eyes I needed to sleep I was so tired.

But then the door opened and I snapped them open. Two people walked in. One of whom I have never seen before and the other was Kole. My god, If I could move I would frickin punch him in the face. Like are you kidding me, how could he just fake all of that? And how did he get whatever it was into my drink? I maybe probably shouldn’t have accepted a drink from a stranger, but thoughts like maybe this is drugged just didn’t come to my mind.

“ Good To see your awake again” he said. “ Oh, of course you don’t remember. You’re a fighter, you woke up many times on the way here. Had to sedate you. Hmmm… You must have a high metabolism. But we’ll find out soon enough.”

“ What…What are you doing to m-me.” I asked him. I could barely speak. They probably did this on purpose something having to do with me being paralyzed. And even when I tried to speak it came out a whisper with me stuttering.

He smiled deviously as if he was happy with my condition, “ Well, first and foremost we need to run many many tests on you. To see what makes you different from everyone else. See how you have these abilities. And we’ll be drawing a lot of blood, Well we are currently. And since you kept waking you up we’re gonna have to stay proactive on the drugs. And yes, yes you could be of great use to us if we could find a way to replicate your…abilities. And whether we can or not you will be a very useful asset to us.”

His smile dissolved into a more serious look as he drew in closer to me. “ This will be a very long and tedious project, transforming you into a girl with special powers as you are now, into possibly HYDRA’s greatest asset.”

______________________________________

*Talha’s POV*

“ Hey, can you turn on the tv?” I said picking out an outfit for me to wear to church

“ I mean ok but your gonna get distracted and make us late for church again.” He said turning on the tv for me

“ No No No…I’m not I’m just gonna wake up Amár, bring him in here to get dressed and I’m gonna watch the news. So can you turn it on there please?” I asked heading to Amár’s room.

I walked down the hall to his room and opened the door, “ Amár are you awake? It’s time for us to go to church” I said walking over to his bed. I watched him sleeping for a second, ‘aww he looks so cute!’ I was about to wake him up when I heard Kole calling for me.

“Talha,Tal come here!”

‘Oh my gooooood!’ I rolled my eyes and stomped off back to our room. “ Yeeess,Kole?”

“ Talha…you need to see the news.” He said when I walked in looking grim. Which made me worried. ‘I really hope their aren’t aliens again’

I looked at the tv, “ I didn’t mean the local ne” I stopped when I saw my sister on the tv. “ What the hell?” The news said, “ The owner of this car, Modiaér Bekker has been missing since at least early this morning, as well as her friends Malcolm Peterson and Julia Stevens.” The reporter said showing all three of their pictures.

“ What?” I said my voice cracking and tears welling in my eyes. “ No No No No No No Noooo.” I said as my husband hugged me. “ No please…Not again not another one” I said full on crying now.

“ Shhhhhh. It’s gonna be ok. They’ll find her. Everything’s gonna be ok.” He whispered to me as he held me and let me cry.

“How am I gonna get over this. I can’t there’s no way. 2 of my siblings are dead 1 of them is fucking missing and the other’s in jail! Wait Oh my god I have to tell John. I don’t know if he even knows.” I said my voice cracking on the last part

“ It’s Ok. We’ll get through this together and we’ll tell John together ok? We’ll do it tomorrow ok?” He said

I nodded. I was way too distraught to say anything right then. I just need to lay down and try to calm down. Breathe because they’ll find her and everything will be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. I wrote like 40% of this chapter in 3 days being all slow and stuff. And I finished the other 60% today which is the day I am posting it so yeah. Procrastinating at it’s finest. Oh and ummm.....Mya and Malcolm are missing but Julia is actually dead. But nobody knows except for Mya and maybe Malcolm and HYDRA y’know they are good at covering that stuff up they probably shredded her body or something.
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 8/0?/19
> 
> Don’t worry next Update will be at least in the next week I’m not gonna take like a month or something. And yes I have a plan for this whole HYDRA kidnapping thing❤️.BYYEEEEE SE YA NEXT TIME.


	11. Long Time no see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checkup on Mya. Checkup on Talha. And intro of a certain brother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for not updating for like 8 days. It was kinda hard to write this chap. Anyways enjoy.

*Mya’s POV*

Just as Kole was walking out following his ‘leader’ or something I called out to him and he turned to face me, “ Kole!Why?”

He stared at me for a second before saying, “ I’m only doing what I must.” He said before turning to leave then stopping and turning back to me again, “ Oh and the Name’s Zach.” He said before turning and exiting the room.

I Honestly am scared to death. I mean what is HYDRA? And I guess they want to use me because of my powers. But why do they think they would be able to use me. It’s not like they can force me to do whatever they want. They can keep me locked up here and experiment on me all they want but I will never work for them.

Then I felt a sharp pain in my neck and next thing I know I’m out cold.

______________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*

“ She’s sedated Sir” One of the So-called ‘helpers’ said.

“ Alright,” The head doctor said looking idly at some papers, “ You two, Bring her to her cell until further intrsuction.You, go run these to the labs.” He said pointing a stack of papers on his desk before leaving the other three people in the room.

“Y’know” said one of the two guys picking up Mya’s limo body “ I kinda feel bad for her.”

“ Are you being serious right now. How could you feel bad for her?” The other one holding her up asked.

“ Just look at her. She has no idea what is in store for her. But it doesn’t matter she’ll serve HYDRA well.” He said as they both carried her out of the room.

The third one, who was a woman, still in the room looked at them both as they left shaking her head whispering to herself, “ How can people be so insensistive” exiting the room to run the land as instructed of her.

______________________________________

*Talha’s POV*

After I found out about Mya and my sobbing session was over Kole went to take care of Amár I got a call from some number that told me Mya was missing and all the details they new before they said sorry to me and hung up.

That reminded me that I should probably call our parents. I honestly don’t know how I forgot about them. Probably just too enjulphed in my terrible life and how everything seems to go wrong which is very true. Anyways, I called them and they picked up immediately

“ Talha, Are you Alright? We just got the call and we’re about to call you. Are you ok?” I smiled when I heard my mom’s voice.

“ Yes I’m holding up as best as I can. And I just got called too.” I of course didn’t tell them that I found out from the local news before U was called. Obviously they didn’t find out from their local news cause they live in D.C or CNN cause it’s not a mass shooting or something.

“ Have you talked to John yet? Does he know? Is he alright?”

“ Well I don’t know. I have no idea if he’ll be told while in prison. And I haven’t called the prison because I don’t think it’s a good idea to tell him over the phone. So I’m going to talk to him tomorrow…in person.”

“ Well. Okay. But call us when you finish talking to him. We’re coming to visit in a few days and we will stay until we find her and we will. And are you sure you are handling this Alright?” My dad said after getting the phone from my mom.

“ Yes I am sad. Love you both.” I said

“ Love you too.” They both said before I hung up.

Yeah they both are definitly not okay. How could they be okay when their child, my sister, is missing. God if Amár went missing I have no idea what I would do I would be knowhere near okay. And even now I am not okay.I just don’t understand who would take my sister I doesn’t make any-OH MY GOD! When she came over a few weeks ago asking me about SHIELD. Why would SHIELD be after her I thought they were suppose to be good? What reason would they have to come after her? Are they hurting her? God I just need to calm down and think about this later. Everything will be ok mom and dad will be here and we’ll find her.

I went to spend time with my baby. God knows I need it ‘I’m definitly not being in any state to be going to church’ I thought.

*The next day-Monday*

In the morning I got ready to go to the prison. I told my husband that I thought it would be better if he stayed home instead of coming with me but he kept asking “ are you sure?”

“ Yes I’m sure. John probably won’t me there let alone you.” I said knowing that John pretty much hates the world for him being in prison.

“ Well ok.” He said before walking over and kissing my forehead “ Ok but if you need me call. And tell me everything when you get back. But are you sure you’ll be okay without me?”

“ I’m sure, now bye.” I said grabbing my purse and heading out of our penthouse.

I went to the where residents keep their cars a got in. I took me about 20 minutes to get to the prison. When they finished checking my car and let me park I sat in my car nervous to see John. Wondering how exactly I was going to tell him. How to deal with his outburst I knew would come from the news and me so-called abandoning him from not visiting since he frost got in. And so on and so forth, but I’m just gonna go in there and do it. I really hope he doesn’t call for security or something. I mean I would not put it past him.

With a breath in and a breath out I got out of the car and walked in. I told them I wanted to see John. And they led me to a room where I can talk to John through a glass with a telephone so we can hear each other.

I see two guards bring John through a door on the other side of the glass. When he looks at me his eyes widen before the guards left us to talk. He put his hand on his chest and fained being shocked to see me then grabbed the ‘phone’ as I did the same.

“ To What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?”

“ Well,” I thought how to put this, “ I’m not exactly here for leisurely purposes…”

“ Yea like I thought. If anything I would think Mya would be visiting but even she hasn’t so this must be at least semi-important.”

“ Un…Yeah.” I took a deep breath and looked John in the eyes before saying, “ Mya has gone missing.”

John eyes widened in alarm, “ What? What do you mean Mya’s missing?How?” He asked me.

“ I don’t know. I just found out yesterday…”

“ You knew yesterday and you didn’t tell me?”

“ John..John please let me explain. The only…”

“ Explain What!” He yelled standing up, “The fact that you didn’t tell me our sister is MISSING! The fact that YOU DON’T EVEN CARE! NOT ABOUT MYA NOT ABOUT ME!”

“ John you know that’s not true.” I said standing up as well.

“ The only thing you care about is yourself and your perfect bitch ass LIFE! No one cares about me! Not EVEN MOM AND DAD! NONE OF YOU HAVE VISITED ME SINCE I GOT IN HERE! NONE OF YOU! And only Mya has called me. The only thing ANY OF YOU ARE CONCERNED WITH IS YOURSELVES AND YOUR PERFECT FAMILY AND LIVES. Not any time in my life did you care! Even growing up everyone but Mya ignored me. Y’all always got passes for getting in trouble. But not me! I would get yelled at constantly! And no one cared or said anything about it!” He laughed “ None of you care!”

I was livid with what John said and a said through gritted teeth, “ We did care. Did. But not anymore. This is why a waited to tell you and didn’t over the phone. We never visit because you are a CONSTANT annoyance who only causes trouble! It is your fault you’re in this prison cell! This was bound to happen since we were kids! We warned you! But you didn’t listen and look where your at now. It’s no one’s fault but your own.” I looked at him in the eye when I said this, “Did I ever care? Yes. Do I care now? No. Am I gonna visit anymore after this? Hell no!”

I could see John shaking with with blazing fury “ Leave.” I hesitated starting to regret some of what I just said.

“ Wait John. I didn’t mean…”

“ I SAID LEAVE!” He said slamming the glass with his fist and dropping the phone causing me to step back. He started yelling, not that I could hear him because he didn’t say it in the phone, and pounding on the glass before the two gaurds grabbed him and dragged him out of the room.

At this I took a deep breath grabbed my purse and left the building. When I got in my car I sat there feeling really bad about everything I said. ‘ I wish I could take I back’ I thought ‘ I didn’t mean it. It wasn’t true’ I looked at reflection and saw tears forming in my eyes ‘ Or was it?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang what an ending! Hope you enjoyed having more of Talha’s POV. It was fun to write plus the I intro of their brother. Also guys I won’t be able to update a whole lot cause school starts in 4 days so I am sorry in advance. 
> 
> Just for clarification. The Kole who drugged Mya’s real name is Zach. And he is NOT the same as Talha’s husband. I just now realized I had given them the same name and that people would probably get confused. So sorry bout that SILLY ME!
> 
> I can’t tell you guys how much I wanted to do some ominous creepy shit but I’ll save it for later._.


	12. I wish.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some rough stuff happens. Also new information is revealed in this chapter. And it is i guess pretty important????
> 
> Sorry bad at summaries
> 
> ***TRIGGER WARNING***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case y’all haven’t noticed I decided it would be best to change the rating to M. I knew I was gonna have to do this sooner or later. So yeah that’ll give you a hint about this chapter.
> 
> Next Chapter Update:8/17/19

*Narrator’s POV*

The two guards that escorted her unconscious body down a series of twist and turns before arriving at the outside of a cell surrounded by many other cells some empty some not. The outside cell had glass windows and to the side a door which wasn’t glass.

One of the gaurds typed in a code before opening the door and threw her in before shutting the door and leaving.

______________________________________

*Later-about 30 minutes*

Mya woke up to a dark ceiling. She was so confused at first before all the memories came flooding back like a tidal wave. Her eyes widened in alarm before she achingly rolled over and saw a mirror.

‘ A mirror? Why would they have a mirror’ She thought before realizing that it was probably a one way window so whoever on the other side could see her but she couldn’t see them. ‘ Of course why was she surprised?’

She wanted to move. She wanted to slam her fist against that stupid glass. She wanted to get outta here. But She could do none of that. She could feel the paralytics wearing off but it wasn’t completely off. Not to mention even when it did wear off they would probably just do it again and even if they didn’t she was way too weak from all the drugs they were pumping her with. And even then they have gaurds everywhere and they would just shoot her dead or tranquilizer her or something.

She looked around more seeing that the only thing in the room besides the mirror-window was a bed, it looked small and uncomfortable, and a door which she assumed was a bathroom.

‘I’m gonna be okay. I’m gonna escape. They won’t even get a chance to experiment on me.’ She thought. ‘Oh who am I kidding! But everything always turns out ok in the end for me. There is NO WAY this will happen to me. It can’t it’s impossible.’ She was breathing heavily and in denial at this point ‘ Ok.Ok. Just Calm down. Everything will be ok. Just sleep.’ She thought looking over to the bed.

She tried to crawl over to the bed,but as soon as she tried to lift herself up a bit, but fell back down. She groaned, settling for staying on the ground before carefully rolling on her back and closing my eyes.

She knew that she was tired from the moment she woke up in this place, but she didn’t realize how tired she was until she closed her eyes. She easily fell asleep in 2 or 3 minutes.

______________________________________

*Outside her Cell*

On the outside of the cell stood Dr.List. He was looking at her through the window as she woke up. She should not be awake yet. She should’ve been out for many more hours The fact about her having a fast matabolism was now out of the question. It has to have something to do with her powers. ‘ Well we’ll all find out soon enough’

______________________________________

*A few hours later*

The woman from earlier came to Dr.List with a whole assortment of papers describing her health and condition among other things.

“ She’s in pristine health” Dr.List said nodding with his usual stoic expression, “ Alright time to start Phase 1.” He said presumably turning to go to his operating room and be ready for Mya.

As soon as he said this two gaurds typed in the code to the door before opening it and going inside. Mya was almost in the exact spot they left her except for that fact that she was conscious and laying on her back staring at the ceiling.

When the gaurds came in Mya sat up looking at them in alarm. She was afraid of what they would do to her. She tried to scoot back but only moved back a little bit before they both grabbed her.

“ Wait! Please don’t hurt me” she yelled as she started breathing hard. She tried to fight them back but barely makes them move before they drag her out of the cell.

The gaurds take her down a series of hallways and as they continue on for what seems like forever Mya gets even more afraid then she thought was possible. Feeling like she was on a rollercoaster. She could barely focus. There was no way she’d be able to recognize this path if she took it again.

However long the time it took for her to get there, it still wasn’t long enough. She was in front of double doors that were beige. It looked like the door to an operating room. From the words that man spoke earlier she knew something like this would be coming. But she denied it. She was in denial. But know that it was here Mya couldn’t help but be scared out of her mind.

One of the gaurds pushed the door open to reveal why looked like an operating table. Before she got a chance to survey the rest of the room they forced her inside pushing her on the operating table. “ Wait! Please No!” She screamed as loud as she could, but they held her down, not that they needed to, as they strapped her down. Her arms her legs her chest her stomach were all strapped down to ensure she wouldn’t move not that she could anyway.

The gaurds stepped away from her before going to the sides of the door. Dr.List stepped to the side of Mya, “ My name is Dr.List.” Mya stared at him with wide eyes, “ What were going to do to you is going to hurt very much. And if you try to struggle it will hurt much more.”

At this years formed in Mya’s eyes. She was thoroughly scared now, “ Please don’t do this”

Before Mya got a chance to continue begging a female doctor put a gag in her mouth to quiet her screams not that it would do much good.

The female doctor could help but feel bad for her. She didn’t ask for this, unlike all the other participants who voluntereed for this. And even then they didn’t know half the pain they would be experiencing. They were manipulated and misinformed. Most wouldn’t even survive past phase 3. Let alone the sickness. They thought it would be worth it. But was it worth dying for? No. So god bless this girl’s soul, she’ll certainly need it.

______________________________________

*Mya’s POV*

When the female doctor put the gag in my mouth I didn’t even fight it. It made me realize this is over. I’m done, I can’t fight against them. And so I closed my eyes preparing to feel the pain they described.

I could feel them hooking me up to a bunch of wires as they placed them on my skin. It seemed like they were doing nothing for forever so I opened my eyes and just as I did I heard Dr.List.

“ Begin.”

My eyes widened and I gasped as I felt a searing pain go through my entire body. I regretted opening my eyes. I wasn’t ready. The pain felt just raw. It felt electric, like being shocked but much worse. It was external pain but it hurt some much that I could feel it in the inside of my body which made it excrusiating.

I shut my eyes as I tried not to yell. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks as they burned my skin. I waited for the pain to stop but it didn’t. It felt like my body was on fire and being electrocuted with a thousand needles being stabbed In me at the same time.

That went on for what seemed like forever before it stopped. My whole body was numb. I was done. It was over for now.

I was about to breath a sigh of relief when I felt the pain again as my eyes snapped open. I couldn’t hold back my scream this time and I couldn’t close my eyes. All I could do is scream as the pain was even worse than a few seconds ago. I didn’t even know how I could even feel this much pain. I didn’t even know it was possible. My body was numb, I wasn’t supposed to be feeling any pain. I was. It was terrible. I screamed and screamed for what felt like eternity going through unimaginable pain. Why won’t someone make it stop? How are people letting this happen?

I honestly couldn’t tell how I wasn’t unconscious from that. That fact that I had to go through this searing pain felt like it should’ve been impossible. How am I even alive. How am I not dead. Please let me die.

Thank god just then the pain stopped. I would’ve thought I would be crying now but I ran out of tears.

Next thing I knew I was being carried to my cell. I definitely couldn’t stand, limp, let alone walk back to my cell even with the gaurds supporting me. They laid me on the bed and left me in the cell.

If I could I would be freaking over everything that just happened to me. But I was way too numb and felt way too much pain to do anything about anything. The only thing I did or could do was blink and stare at the ceiling.

How could I ever be put through this again? What is the point of them doing this? Are they trying to kill me? Because I have no idea how I’m going to survive this.

______________________________________

*John’s POV*

The gaurds dragged me out of the room with my sister in it as I fought them. But once Talha was out of my view I stopped fighting them, I wasn’t gonna get back in there.

They let go of me and fell back behind me. So instead of dragging me back back to my cell they were going to “politely escort” me back.

I hung my head and clinched my handcuffed hands as I shook from anger. I honestly can’t believe Talha said that. How could she say that.

We arrived at my cell and the gaurds unlocked it and I stepped in before they locked the door behind me. I sat on my bed not even acknowledging my cellmates. At this point I was shaking so much that my cellmates noticed.

“ So I guess the visit didn’t go well?” the one who was so obnoxious and annoying said to me.

“ What do you think, Aiden?” I said through gritted.

The older one who I liked much more asked me before Aiden could get another word out, “ If it makes you this mad then was it?”

I looked at Devin and sighed, “ It was my sister. And I don’t want to talk about it” I shook my head muttering, “ So frickin annoying.”

I closed my eyes trying to calm down. In an attempt to get out my anger, which is what I would have normally done if I weren’t in this place, I slammed my fist meaning to hit my bed. But of course with my luck it hits the corner of the metal bed frame.

I gape holding my hand as it bleeds I hear Aiden laughing at me.

“ Can you just be quiet!”

“ Are you ok? Need help bandaging that?” Devin asks me.

I shake my head, “ No I’m fine.” I say cradling my hand. Yeah I’m not fine my hand really hurts and is bleeding. My sister, my favorite sister is missing. And my family clearly doesn’t give a damn about me as clearly stated by Talha. So I am definitly not okay.

I lay down on my bed pulling the covers up to my chin. I try to go to sleep even though it’s only a little after lunchtime but I need to distract myself and fill the time. Thankfully I fell asleep fast and today was no different. And so I drifted of to sleep thinking about all of my problems. None of which I can solve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep now you see what I’m talking about. Anyways hope y’all enjoyed this chapter. I started school today. YAAAY FIRST DAY! Not yay it sucks already.anyways I’m probably gonna be slow on updating on future chapters so I am sorry about that. But I hope y’all like this chapter it was 2030 words so yeah.... be thankful that I’m so amazing
> 
> Next Chapter Update:8/17/19


	13. People surprise you sometimes.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New information is revealed and yeah it’s a pretty short but IMPORTANT chapter.
> 
> Next Chapter Update:8/21/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this short chapter but enjoy!
> 
> Next Chapter Update:8/21/19

*Talha’s POV*

After sitting in my car for a few minutes, I pulled out my phone and took a deep breath before called my parents just as I had promised to yesterday.

My dad picked up, “ Hello, this is Barké Bekker speaking.”

I laugh a bit before saying, “ It’s just me dad. Y’know you should actually check the caller if you actually have mine.”

“ Oh. Sorry honey. Did you speak with John yet?”

I sighed, “ Yes I did.” I said, “ He didn’t take it well, to say the least.Wait is mom here?”

“ No she went to the grocery store a few minutes ago. But I’ll make sure to tell her everything. Was it that entirely or something else?” He asked knowing that, that, wasn’t the whole reason why things didn’t go well.

“ It was only partially that. The other reason was because he feels like we have been neglecting him, like we don’t care about him, and mad that someone has just now visited him. And…I said some things back to him and and I regret it. It wasn’t true. At least I don’t think so. I mean are w really that bad? Are we really the ones wrong in this? After everything we have done for him is it really are fault? Should we really feel obligated to even want to see him with how he acts, how he acts every single time?

I could clearly hear my dad let out an exasperated sigh, “ No we shouldn’t. We tried everything to help him and it didn’t work. And lashes out against all of us and blaming things on us. Claiming things that are far from the truth. And you don’t owe him anything.” He took a long pause before saying what I knew he was going to say in the end, “ But he is your brother. Your only brother left. At a time like this you shouldn’t be fighting with one another. You al should act like siblings because before you know it your time will be up and you’ll never get the chance again. You should be getting along because this is a tough time and you may not realize it but you will need each other sooner or later.”

I sighed, “ It’s just so hard to get along with him, it always has been. But I know your right. So I’ll…I’ll try. Are you and mom almost here yet?” I asked impatiently. I hadn’t seen my parents in months cause Kole was the one who took Amár to them a few weeks ago.

“ Well… We are almost finished packing. And our flight is at 3 p.m. so we’ll land at around 4:30. And now we’ll get to your house a bit after 5.”

“ Oh. I thought y’all would be taking an earlier flight?”

“ Well since this was on such short notice that was the earliest we could find and yes in first class and all the perks from my job.”

“ Ok. Well I’ll see you guys soon.love you bye.”

“ Love you too Talha,Bye.” My dad said hanging up the phone.

‘ Well that has certainly calmed be down a bit’ I thought. ‘Now time to go home and vent to my husband next.’

______________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*

After Barké hung up the phone he chuckled shaking his head ‘God,If only they knew the truth they wouldn’t be so worried about this’

______________________________________

*John’s POV*

I woke up from my nap with someone shaking me awake. When I opened my eyes I saw that it was one of the guards.

When I sat up he said, “ You seem to be very popular today. You have another visitor.”

“ I do?” I asked. I hope it’s not Talha back to apologize or maybe just maybe my parents since they would probably be coming to New York to check on Talha. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at that thought. It could be… no no they wouldn’t come for me unless it was something important.

The guard just nodded before walking outside my cell motioning for me to follow him and so I did.

This time instead of being led into one of those window things I was led into a large room with multiple tables and other families and friends visiting their people in prison. The guard showed me which table my visitor was at and I sat down confused but interested because I had no idea who this man was.

“ Who are you.” I asked him.

He smirked, “ My name is Agent Monor with SHIELD”

Him saying this made me smile. I knew now that I was saved from this place. I replied, “ Oh really? So why have you guys just come now? Y’know I’ve been in this place for months now and really this is so boring I’m gonna die. But yeah what do y’all want me to do this time.”

“ Well I assume you are aware of your sister’s disappearance?”. He said still smirking.

When he said this I tensed. I hadn’t come to terms with this and really did not want to talk about it. I looked away then back at him, “ Yeah of course I am.”

He leaned in closer before whispering to me, “ Well she’s not really missing.”

“ What do you mean she’s not really missing! Is she dead!?” I whisper shouted.

“ No she is alive and well. All you need to know is that HYDRA and your father need your help. All you have to do is say the word an you’ll be out of here forever.”

That was all the assurances I need before I said, “ Ok then. Get me outta here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah yeah I know this chapter was less than 1000 words well 966 words to be specific but I didn’t realize how short it was until I already did usher writing it and I didn’t want to write more so yeah...srry.pls forgive me.
> 
> Next Chapter Update:8/21/19


	14. Information on CiCi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New main character.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new character
> 
> Next Chapter Update: In the next few days

Doctorate/PHD in Medicine/Science stuff

Currently:February 2013

Fluent Languages:Portuguese, Spanish,English

Partially Fluent Languages: French

Gender:Female

Nickname:CiCi

Name:Catima Izenek

DOB:8/5/85

Age:27

Status:Single

Current Residence:Sokovia

Past Residences in order:Portugal 0-12,Spain 12-16,United Kingdom 16-24,???24-27

Physical Appearance: Medium Length Curly Dark Brown hair-Dark Brown eyes-5’4 feet tall-Slim build not very curvy

*Relations*

1 child-Father(deceased)<29><49>CiCi was 6

1 child-Mother(deceased)<37><51>CiCi was 12

1 childxPaternal Grandmother(deceased)<55><75>CiCi was 13

Paternal Uncle(deceased)<33><47>CiCi was 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah I know that it was short. The next one is an actual chapter.
> 
> Next Chapter Update: In the next few days


	15. Sucks to be everybody except John apparently...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mya wallowing in self pity, Flashback, and check up on old and NEW CHARACYERS. Basically filler
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 8/30/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 1,781 words so not too long or short just regukar yeah...enjoy
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 8/30/19

*CiCi’s POV*

I sat at my desk watching through the one sided glass as Patient 23 lays on her cot given to her. Exactly where the gaurds left her almost an hour ago. Most likely because she can’t move or if she can it’s very slow to do so.

I can’t help but feel bad for her as I do all of the patients. But her…she did not ask volunteer for this as the others did. And I already sympathize with them. And now her too. I mean this isn’t right. This is the opposite of right. It’s wrong. And even the ones who volunteered for this don’t deserve what the get out of this which is pain, suffering, and death. I would do something if I could, but I’m in too deep…way too deep. I just…I just hope she passes before the sickness comes as would be least torturous.

Before I get a chance to delve deeper into my thoughts my alarm rings telling me to check on patient 23. No no Modiaér that is her name she is a human being and that is her name. I take a deep breath before I walk over to the door with my equipment punch in the code and walk in.

______________________________________

*John’s POV*

Not 30 minutes after I said yes to this Agent Monor I was released from jail.

“ Thank god that place is hell on Earth.”

He just rolled his eyes, “ We’ll discuss this more when we’re in a secure location.”

I am so tempted to ask him more questions but I wait cause that’ll be a bad idea.

When we get to the visitors parking lot we stop at a black SUV. ‘YEP,Just what I expected. Probably has all this security and tech stuff.’

Once we get in I turn to him and ask, “ So I can talk now right.Good. What are you doing with my sister? And what do you want myhelp for?”

He smiles slyly as he pulls out of the prison lot and drives off, “ Your sister is currently being kept in one of the many HYDRA facilities that we have in Europe…”

“ In Europe? What are…”

“ Don’t interrupt me. Now brance yourself when I say this, but your sister is what we call an enhanced individual.”

I look at him confused, “ What the fuck are you talking about?”

He rolls his eyes clearly irritated, “ Your sister is an enhanced individual. That means that she…”

“ I know what an enhanced individual is. What do you mean my sister is one?”

“ It means what I said. Your sister has powers. She could be destined for greatness. To serve HYDRA andyour father.”

I tilt my head mouth gaping at what he just said, “ And how is my father planning to have her SERVE HYDRA!”

“ Don’t worry. Just Calm down. Your sister is in the process of some experimentation.” I look at him but he puts his hand up before I can say something, “ These experiments will give her another power or possibly multiple powers. The process will be…somewhat long and painful very painful. But in the end it will be worth it. She will be a fineasset to HYDRA I can see it now. But no worries she’ll still be your same sister.”

I take a moment to think about what he just said, “ So she’s on board with everything. Thank God. And where do I fit into all of this. I know there’s something I gotta do.”

“ Well…not exactly. Your sister does not know anything about HYDRA. But you…your part to play will be convincing her to willingly join HYDRA.”

I tensed at this, “ WOOOOOW OK. So what happens if I can’t convince her.”

He looks at me then back to the road, “ She’ll give in. Sooner with your help. Or later without it.”

______________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*

When CiCi walks in Mya’s cell she is only faintly aware of it.

CiCi checks her vitals as well as doing a few tests on Mya just as she did an hour ago right after the gaurds left her there.Cici having to complete support Mya as she cannot move. On might think that she was paralyzed. She tried talks to her knowing that she won’t be able to get a response out of her, but knowing that she can hear her and yet still might not register it or pay any attention to it. Because to her they were the evil ones.

But for Mya she barely registers anything for the rest of the day. Not moving only breathing in and out. The day passing by in blurs of mostly staring at the ceiling and suffocated by her negative but true thoughts and maybe just maybe a few kind words spoken by a doctor maybe? She couldn’t tell. Not with the everything that has happened to her after what 1 or 2 days.

‘ Breathe. Breathe. All I have to do I breathe’ she thinks.

______________________________________

*Mya’s POV*

Eventually after just lying their on my bed for what seemed like a few minutes, excluding the part where I see a faced or faces I have no idea. But they come in and do whatever but leave.

I’m not exactly sure if they talked to me every time, but I do remember one time from today where the doctor said that they were sorry. And god if I could laugh I would. How could she be sorry? After all she’s done. After all Hydra’s done to me and she just allows it to happen. I mean I guess that’s better then I don’t know the guards coming back to take me to a second torture session, so I’m not complaining except for the fact that I am but whatever. And they will I just don’t know when. Or why. Oh actually that’s a lie.

It’s because they want me to work for them. They want me for my powers. And these experiments are suppose to make my powers stronger and Inturn me more powerful. I mean I can’t work for them can I? No I can’t. But what if they threaten to torture me? Because I can’t do this. I won’t be able to resist if they resort to torture. I mean I would say that they wouldn’t sink that low, but they kinda already have with the whole “experimentation” thing. Soooo uh. Yeah definitly over for me.

I couldn’t help but internally laugh at that. Wow I thought I was better than this. They’ve only done this once and already I’ve given up. God my parents would be so disappointed in me. But they can fault me. They’re aren’t the ones going through this.

Do they even know I’m missing? Does anyone even know that Julie is dead? Is Malcolm dead? I saw him come out right before I blacked out. Please don’t be dead Malcolm. What if they got Shaún too? Oh god please no. I should’ve been more careful if I had just been more careful with my powers none of this would’ve happened.

Wallowing in my sorrow. Huh. What would Bruce say about this? He actually would say something like don’t give up and I’m so strong. Man I miss Bruce. I didn’t know a whole lot about him, but he was the best.

I wonder how Talha is doing. I wonder how John is doing. I just talked to John last week. And Talha a week before that when we hung out and went shopping and stuff.

‘ I hope they’ll be okay without me’ was the last thing she thought about before she drifted off to sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*(Flashback)2011 2 years ago in Calcutta,India

‘Ok ok ok. Breath in Breath Out. Peace be with me my spirt and everyone else.’ Mya thought.

She opened her eyes laughing, “ Ok let me not cause this is just dumb.” She walked up to her mirror in her small cottage. The people here were nice enough to give it to her. They are so poor and yet give all that they can and are beyond kind.

Being there only two weeks and she was already making progress with the kids and adults in bible studies and of course and mental issues they may have. She thought it would be good if they could get another psychologist out here and a doctor. God knows that many adults and kids have non-mental illness that should be treated.

And to her surprise one of their leaders, Harini, who Mya really liked, told her just yesterday that they had gotten a doctor just that day. Mya smiled brightly a her and asked to meet him if he wasn’t too busy.

She of course said yes.

And here she was in the center of town as per usual just finishing one of her lessons about the Bible and Christianity waiting to meet this doctor that the townspeople all praise after only being here one day.

‘ Must be one damn good doctor. Maybe even from the states.’

And then came Harini in to tell her that the doctor was here.

“ Abaśya'i sē āsatē pārē.” ( Of course he can come in) she said in their native language as she was at this point partially fluent in their language and now almost always speaking it. Yeah she’s a very fast learner.

And so the doctor did.

In walked the doctor. He look as if he was tense and shy. He had a tan skin complexion dark brown hair and looked to be in his late 30s or early 40s. Although he definitely looked like he would be a doctor. Maybe from the states. Maybe a European or Middle Eastern country. She couldn’t be too sure.

She gave a bright smile before standing up to greet him in Bengali, “ Śunēchi āpani natuna ḍāktāra. Āpanāra sāthē dēkhā haẏē bhāla, āmi Modiaér tabē āpani āmākē māẏā balatē pārēna”(I hear you are the new doctor. It is good to meet you, I’m Modiaér but you can call me Mya.)

“ Āpanāra sāthē dēkhā karē bhāla lāgachē, māẏā āmi ḍāktāra byānāra.” ( Nice to meet you, Mya I’m Doctor Banner.)

The name sounded familiar but I probably just heard it on some Aquaintance of mine before.

After the introductions we spent a while talking about some of the people here with mental illnesses and him consulting on that. As well as some of the progress I have made and what exactly we were going to be doing while here.

Yeah I think I like this guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so there you go. She knows Bruce Banner! But she doesn’t know it’s like him. Anyways the next two chapters have already been written, cause I was on a roll writing at midnight and this morning, and the are much longer and more pivitol and important to the plot rather than just filler like this chapter. Anywayz...Until next time...
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 8/30/19


	16. Acceptance...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threats, Nice people, and revolutions and acceptance
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNIG*  
> FOR THOSE WHO ARE SENSITIVE TO TORTURE EXPERIMENTATION AND OVERALL VIOLENCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuhhh idk what to say but ENJOY this was a long one at 3,592 words. So yeah be thankful
> 
> Ps. Decided I’m updating this story every Friday and no less but maybe more if I feel generous.
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 9/6/19

*Narrator’s POV*

Mya was abruptly awoken when a bucket of ice cold water was thrown on her face, causing her to involuntarily shiver. She looked around wide-eyed before her eyes settled on Zach. She just stared at him blinking as her vision became ever clearer to see the smirk on his face.

“ What do you guys want with me now?” She said in her best mocking tone while her voice was still shaky and strained. She sat up on the bed, no cot, having MUCH better function and control of her body than yesterday.

“ Hmmmm. You’ve recovered VERY fast. How interesting.” He said also in a mocking tone but with resolve and strength that she did not have.

“ I wouldn’t call it a recovery since you guys TORTURED me.”

“ That was not torture it was experimentation. But we can torture YOU if that is your wish.”

She stopped right at that, “ Ok fine. But I know you didn’t come down here to experiment on me or to ONLY mock me so please get on with it.”

He said as smug as possible, “ Follow after me willingly, or unwillingly.” He said gesturing to the two guards behind him. With that he turned around and walked out of the cell with Mya on his heels, or as much as her feet would let her.

She wished she would’ve never been woken up. In her dream she had been so engrossed in it. It was so real. Seeing her family again seeing her friends again. Well, it was all too real. She really thought things were good again. And as soon as it came it had went and now she was awake and back in the hell that now was her life. The hell that she would forever burn in. Why couldn’t she have just been like sleeping beauty. Stay asleep. At least until her Prince Charming comes and kisses her on the lips. And then everything would be okay. But she is not sleeping beauty and her Prince Charming is not coming to save her. Not anyone. Not now. Not ever.

Just as her thoughts were about to take a dark turn Zach stopped walking causing her to crash into him. She backed up hastily.

“ So you led me all this way to show me…what?”

His smirk was now gone replaced with a impassive face, “ To show you him.”

You furrowed your brows before turning your head your eyes went wide in horror as you gasped and backed up at what you saw. When you came back to your senses you looked at Zach then back at Malcom through the one-way glass.

Zach walked from your side to behind you placing his hands on your shoulders. He spoke clear and firm, “ Now everything that you are told to do you WILL do otherwise your friend will be punished…Severely. Do you understand?”

She turned her body to face him fully looking into his eyes that seemed blank, impassive, heartless, she saw a flutter of guilt but couldn’t be sure. Just as was his character. Why was he doing this? How could people be so horrible? She wanted to fight. To say no. To stop them. To do something other than sit and be used by them. By HYDRA. Although, she knew she had no choice so she nodded, “ Yes.”

His face turned a bit gentler as he said, “Good.” He nodded to the guards before they grabbed her dragging her off to God knows where as he turned in the opposite direction walking away.

__________________________________________________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*(Later)

The place the guards had taken her, thankfully, was a shower. She certainly needed one. Although they had thrown her in and turned on the water before leaving. Hey at least she had some privacy. She would’ve relished in the shower, to just stand there and let the water cascade down her body. But the water was cold. So she stripped of the clothes she had been wearing for days now. Grabbing the soap and rag as she began to wash off. Scrubbing herself clean of all the dirt, sweat, tears and whatever else she could scrub.

She just now realized that her braids were out. Someone must have taken them out yesterday while she was…out of it. How kind.

When she felt clean she turned off the water wondering what to do next. She was standing their naked without any clothes. She turned to the door that was closed to gently knock on it.

“ uhm can I have some clothes?” Speaking to the guards that we’re probably right outside.

When the door cracked open a hand stretched into the space holding a grey jumpsuit that Mya grabbed before the door close again.

She put on the jumpsuit aware that the bottom part got a bit damp from her still being in the wet shower. Thankfully, the jumpsuit covered her as to where she didn’t need any underclothes. Just as she was about to open the door when she heard a feminine voice call out.

“ Are you done changing yet?”

“ Uh yes?” She said with uncertainty. She would’ve expected to see the guards outside when the door opened. But she didn’t. She saw a young woman maybe only a few years older than her maybe Spanish decent by the looks of it.

“ We’ll if you’ll follow me” She said turning to lead her away, “ I know that this place can seem like endless bland hallways but you’ll eventually get the hang of it.”

If you were both face to face she would have seen the clear look of confusion on your face, “ What do you mean? I’m basically a prisoner here? How will I get the hang of it if I’m in a prison cell.” She said just as they arrived at her cell.

She turned to face her and said, “ Well… You are to be molded into a great asset for HYDRA to do this you will have to be trained considerably. In your knowledge, combat skills, and use of your…abilities. We can’t exactly use your cell for all of that. So of course you will be allowed to walk these halls, although not a lot, but you will and like I said earlier you’ll eventually get used to it.”

She turned back and quickly typed in the code where Mya couldn’t see her.

“ But I am sorry you’ll have to stay in your cell for a LITTLE while longer.” She said as the door opened and she stepped to the side for you to walk in, and you did.

“ Oh and your probably VERY hungry not having eating in days and all so the guards will get you some food, for your health of course. Anyways I’ll leave you to yourself.” She said as she gave one last smile before turning to leave the door shutting behind her.

You just stared at the door blankly ‘WHAT?’

Why was she so nice. And what did…oh. Was that their purpose for me all along. To be used as an ASSETto them. To HYDRA. Not to be tortured but them. But to ACTUALLY FOR REALbe of USE to them. Do what they told her to do. And to ensure she would they held Malcolm over her. They wouldn’t kill him. They would torture him. They would NEVERkill him. He was the key to get her to cooperate with everything they could possibly want, and she couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

Maybe just maybe she could use her powers. Blow this whole place up. Get her an Malcolm out here. Out alive.

But she quickly dismissed that thought. She was too weak. Even if she was at full capacity her powers weren’t very strong anyway so she wouldn’t make it very far even if they did escape. They would look for her. They would find her anywhere and everywhere she went. Just like they did that night in the club. They found and caught her so easily. They would surely be able to do it again.

With that she walked over to her cot and sat crossed legged weighing her options, not that she had a lot or any.

They have Malcolm, but how would she get him out?

BLANK.

Ok she had no idea so she moved on. What exactly would they have her do? Would it really be that bad?

BLANK

Yeah she had no idea about that either so she moved on. What about the training?

So they would probably educate her on HYDRA info. Train her on how to fight. Train her how to fight AND use her powers.

Would they continue the experimentation?

Probably.

So it was settled. She was to be a pawn for HYDRA. And do every last thing she was told. For hers and for Malcolm’s sakes.

__________________________________________________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*(with Catima)

When Catima found out that Patient-no no Mya was not just another test subject she was filled with joy, relief. she thought she was just another poor soul sent here to die. But no. She was important very important. Somehow someway her recovery from part 1 of phase 1 was very speedy. Inhuman. And definitely the fastest of all test subjects. And so it was determined that she was probably going to live through the whole process and inturn gain powers and possibly strengthen her current ones.

She was jumping for joy. She knew she shouldn’t it was just one person and in the sea of people who have died and are dying it truly meant nothing that this one life had been saved not when she would go on to “eliminate” any target that HYDRA ordered. To serve them. HYDRA’S wish her command. Because her friend was being used as leverage. If this were even 5 years ago she would have disgusted. Disgusted at HYDRA. Disgusted at the people who were involved. And most of all disgusted with herself for allowing any of this to happen even though there was nothing she could do about it.

She wouldn’t get away with it if she tried ANYTHING. She was in to deep. Any attempt would be futile. If only she hadn’t listened when a stranger told her there was a place where she could practice science without ANY restrictions. If only she hadn’t followed down What now seemed to be an obvious trap. But she did and now here she was. One of HYDRA’s most promising scientists. Doing as she is told. Her fate forever sealed and attached to HYDRA. Just as Mya’s now was.

__________________________________________________________________________

* Narrator’s POV*(With Mya)

Mya was snapped out of her thoughts by the door opening.

She looked up to see a guard holding a tray of food which he sat on the edge of her bed before promptly exiting the room.

She grabbed the tray putting it on her lap. On her tray were mashed potatoes, green beans, and a bottle of water. It reminded her of lunch from elementary and middle school. Basic food like this not very good but certainly not terrible. Not fancy but not just crackers and cheese.

She shook her head no need to remind her of how hopeless she was.

She devoured the meal in mere minutes. That was probably the fastest she had ever eaten anything cause apparently she was a slow eater. Which she did not believe to be true. Not that any of it mattered now.

She set the tray on the floor. Laying back down on the bed just staring at the ceiling. Boredom dared to consume her but didn’t as the door opened once again. She sat up breathing a sigh of relief when she saw that it was the one from earlier with a bright smile and not the guards or God forbid Zach.

“ Time for your first lesson!” She said cheerfully.

You furrowed your brows in confusion but then relinquished remembering her earlier sentiment to you, “ Oh yeah.” You said as you got up.

As soon as you reached the she turned around motioning for you to follow her. She lead you down hallway after hallway turn after turn. You could’ve sworn that you recognized a few of the halls, but they all looked the same.

You arrived at black double doors, that reminded you of the doors that led to the room they had experimented on you. That thought urged you to ask the woman in front in you, who had just lead you into a spacious room somewhat like a sitting area, a question.

“ Will they continue to experiment on me. And if they are h-how often?”

She walked over to basic looking couch and sat down, “ Sit across from me. There is a lot we have to talk about.”

And you did. The couches, although not THAT comfortable were better than the cot in your roo-cell.

“ Ok so…you will be continued to be experimented on. And we’ll have to do it about eight more times, once a week. The next two times is a part of PHASE 1 and the pain will be equal to the first time. The three after that will be apart of PHASE 2 and it will be more painful than the first one. And the same goes for the next three in PHASE 3. After that there will be a sickness, very harsh but you will survive. And after that you will gain more abilities.”

Mya just stared at her in shock, horror, fear. She wanted to say something anything. But knew it would be useless. So she just looked down and nodded.

“ So…our lesson today will be a brief history of HYDRA. And by the way my name, which I forgot to tell you, is Doctor Catima Izenek. But you can call me CiCi.” She said smiling trying to lift Mya’s clearly dull spirit.

Mya lifted her head to look at her, “ Why are you being so nice to me?”

CiCi looked a bit taken aback but then smiled, “ I know that in a situation as compromising as this you would expect everyone to be much more harsh than I am. But I ask why? There’s honestly no need.”

Mya was amazed by CiCi’s genuine kindness and honesty. And for the first time in what felt like forever but was only days she smiled a genuine smile and nodded accepting her answer.

__________________________________________________________________________

*Talha’s POV*

I missed Mya. To think that she was actually MISSING that my baby sister was MISSING, that she could be dead. I couldn’t take it. My parents had visited for almost a week, seemingly unnervingly calm, cool and collected. How are they not on the floor sobbing I’d doesn’t make any sense. But still I let it go we spent time together as a family. Enjoyed being together in person. Which had been since my brother died a few months ago now.

God how is life so fucking messed up?

I’m on the better part of hyperventilating sitting on the stool of my kitchen island in the middle of the night with a glass of win. Instead of sitting and maybe spiraling into madness I decide that in the morning I’m going to call my brother. 

And so when morning comes after getting only a few hours of sleep I pick up phone to call the jail where my brother is being held.

But when they ask for his name and I give it to him. They said that there was no one under that name currently in custody.

“ What do you mean currently? Was he transferred or something?”

“ I’m sorry mamm, but I can’t tell you—…”

“ Yes you can. I am his sister! Family has a right to know!”

He audibly sighs before complying, “ He was bailed out permanently.”

“ By who?”

“ I’m sorry but I can’t tell you.”

“ Why not?” I replied testing to see how far he’d go.

“ Because he wasn’t bailed out by family. And therefore I cannot tell you it is law. I’m sure that you can ask him yourself if he is willing to talk.”

“ Okay then thank you bye.” I said as I hung up the phone.

My mind immediately starts to think and chime.

Who the he’ll got him out? It had to have been someone with money, power, influence. But why him? It doesn’t make any sense. Unless John is involved. No he’s not. Or maybe he is?

“ DAMMMMIT!” I yell as I slap my phone against the island.

__________________________________________________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*(with Mya)

Over the course of the week it becomes a routine for her.

Wake up. Eat. Lesson. Eat. Maybe another Lesson. Maybe Eat. And then sleep.

Of course everyday she would ask to see Malcolm but the answer was the same “no.”

Her lessons consisted of varying things from analyzing people, learning more about HYDRA, to combat lessons.

It wasn’t the easiest thing to learn to fight. She was used to learning things easily and fast. But that does not work for combat. It’s a process that takes time, skill, intuition, patience, practice. And she did practice but only because she had literally nothing else to do. She trained with Zach of all people. But he seemed like he would be knowledgeable in things like that. And she was making progress and was good…for a beginner.

He was so irritable and annoying. Des-cyphering her every move watching her like a hawk. Surveying he like some kinda of spy. Which he definitely was trained to be.

“ Wrong stance.” He said as you changed your stance until you were just how he wanted you to be.

While practicing punches he would say “ Your fists are all wrong. You’ll break your thumb” he said as he pushed your thumb inside of your fist rather than outside.

It was annoying. He was annoying. But he was right about most things…about combat at least. He’s with HYDRA so obviously he’s a truly fucked up terrible person. But hey what can you do.

She though about all of this as you practiced alone in the training room with the guards watching her.

What seemed like forever was now way too short a time when the guards said that it was time for you to start Part 2 of Phase 1. Her eyes widened she had almost forgot about it. She had no idea how. How could she forget about being experimented on?

She was filled with dread as she held up her hands chuckling nervously.

“ uhhh. L-Lead the way guys.”

One guard was in front the other behind her, probably to make sure she didn’t try to run away.

And soon the doors to the ‘operating room’ were opened. And what little courage she had disintegrated. If she wasn’t filled with dread before waking in she certainly was now. She looked around and could see various things that they would most definitely be using on her. Things that she did not have the luxury of seeing the first time because of the drugs, panic, and being dragged there.

But now I’m all of it’s glory, it was terrifying.

She started to panic. To hyperventilate as she slowly backed away but the guard grabbed her arm. Forcefully dragging her as she tried to fight back, but failed, to the operating table.

She didn’t know which time would be worst.

The first time filled with panic, fear, uncertainty.

Or now panic, fear but without the uncertainty. She knew what was about to happen. So which was worse fear of the unknown or fear of the knowing that it’s gonna be bad.

Well I guess she’d fine out.

They strapped her again to the table and quickly injected her with some kind of drugs, making herMUCH weaker and woozy so she couldn’t use her powers whether on purpose or on accident.

The drugs almost made her forget what was about to happen. She couldn’t even feel the things that they placed on her as the hooked her up the the Scepter.

Just as she was about to close her eyes the the pain rammed through her entire body. You’d think that the drugs what make it less painful an intense. But it was like the opposite. It made the pain feel much more intense…painful…it made it feel intimate. Like her worst nightmare being played over and over again. But instead of seeing or hearing it she felt it. She felt how terrible how horrific it was.

She wanted to beg for it to stop to make the pain stop. But all she could do was scream. Not holding being able to even remotely hold back.

It went on like this for what seemed like forever. She wished that she would have fallen unconscious to die. If it meant the pain would stop. It felt as if her soul was shattering into thousands of pieces as the pain finally stopped.

And just like last time she was carried to her cell and tossed on her floor like a piece of garbage.

And to think that she would have to do this seven more times. She couldn’t fathom it. So she didn’t. She couldn’t. All that she could do was lay deathly still on the floor. Waiting for sleep to overtake her and be good as new.

Until next time that is…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Malcolm is alive but they are using him as leverage and yeah Mya has accepted that she can’t ever escape HYDRA... plus Catima is DA BEST! I LUV HER ALREADY!
> 
> Ps. Decided I’m updating this story every Friday and no less but maybe more if I feel generous. And I think I might do other stories in oneshot so look out for those
> 
> Until Next Time...
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 9/6/19


	17. Risks...Risks...Risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start out being normal and as calm as things can be...but then multiple shocks happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pretty sure this is my longest chapter yet at 3,601 words. Also this chapter makes the story OVER 20,000 words long. Even though I started this story almost 2 months ago I NEVER EVER thought that it would be this long or as good as it isl my writing has greatly improved as well as the direction I decided to take this story in. So yeah guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> BTW I might put this story on HIATUS soon cause my other story is more fun and I have written SEVERAL chapters in advance. PLS DONT BE MAD.
> 
> Next Chapter Update:9/13/19

3601

*Narrator’s POV*(with Mya, two days after Part two of Phase one)

“ So What are we gonna work on today?” Mya asked feigning eagerness.

Zach smirked, “ We’re gonna play the slap game.”

Immediately red flags went off in her mind, “ I‘m sorry what?”

“ The slap game.” He said again. Seeing as She was still confused he grabbed her hands turning the palm up and putting his hands on top of hers lamb down. “ You have to try to slap my hands. You can use one or both of your hands to slap one or both of mine. Do you understand.”

“ Oh yeah I do. I thought I was the only one who called it that. But yeah I got it.”

“ This is so that you can learn patience, timing, and observation skills which will be very important in future missions.”

She rolled her eyes sighing, “ Of course. Everything is a lesson to you.”

“ And everything is a game to you. If you fail a mission because you didn’t pay attention to your lessons…things will not be good for you.” When he was satisfied with her silence he continued, “ We will keep up this exercise until you hit my hands. Begin.”

As soon as the words escaped his mouth Mya tried to slap his hands missing by a mile.

“ Yeah…Your gonna have to do better than that.” He said as he easily dodged another one of her slaps.

This went on for almost thirty minutes as Mya gradually got closer and closer to hitting him. Finally she did.

“ Yes!” She said as she jumped up. Although when she looked at her red and blistering hands she stopped.

“ Yeah cause that’s definitely something to be proud of.” He mocked as she glared at him. “ Better than I thought though. Ok. Time for exercise two.”

“ Wait What? Wait. How many more exercises are there?”

“ Only four more counting exercise two.”

She sighed, “ Are we gonna do any combat practice today?”

“ Nope.”

“ Well then lets get them over with then.”

He nodded as they began exercise two. They completed exercise two, three, and just as they were about to start the fourth Zach stopped abruptly.

“ What?”

“ Be quiet.” He stood still a bit longer before saying, “ I copy. She’ll be taken there in a few minutes.”

Mya furrowed her brows in confusion, “ Take me to where In a few minutes?” She asked as she began to panic they would do something bad to her.

“ No need to panic. You just have a visitor.”

“ A wh-wait who?”

“ You’ll see when we get there.” He said turning around to walk out and as if on cue two guards came in seemingly drag her there.

“ Wait you don’t need to grab me. I’ll walk.” She said as she trotted behind Zach with both guards on her tail. They weaves their way through what seemed like endless hallways before she finally arrived at double doors.

“ Destination Arrived” Zach said sarcastically as he opened the doors to let Mya in smirking.

She just rolled her eyes, but walked in never the less only to stop in her tracks at who she saw sitting in front of her.

“ Oh my God. John?” She said as John got up and they hugged each other like they hadn’t seen each other in months. And they hadn’t.

“ Are you okay Mya?” John asked with concern in his voice.

“ Ummm. I’m fine. But I should be asking you that. What did they do to you? At you okay?”

“ Trust me I’m perfectly fine. They didn’t do anything bad to me.”

“ They? But? Wait what?” She said as she looked at John then at Zach then back to John.

She did a 180 so that she was facing Zach, “ How and why do you have him here. Do you need him for leverage too.” Mya said crossing her arms.

Zach opened his moth probably to mock her at what she was about to find out but was interrupted by John, “ Actually Mya. I’m not here for leverage.”

She turned back to face him, “ What do you mean? Then why…how are they just allowing you to be here? To talk to me without them threatening me or there being some alteriour motive.”

“ Mya we need to talk. I’ll explain everything.”

Mya started to back away as she began to realize… “ Except that there is an alt woot native to this. Are you with HYDRA!”

“ Mya. Just listen to what I—.”

“ No! How could you be with THEM! Do you know what they did to me! What they plan to do? There’s no way I’m gonna listen to you.” She said turning to leave only to be blocked by Zach.

She sighed defeated turning to listen to John. Maybe he had a reasonable explanation? Maybe he was being forced to do this just like her? Maybe. He has to because how could her own brother do this to her. She knew his relationship with everyone besides her was rocky at best but surely he wouldn’t do something like this. To so-called get back at her and the family. Right?

“ Fine. Explain, only because I have no choice.”

“ Dad And HYDRA bailed me out of jail.” She wanted to stop him right there but let him continue with his story, “ I was sent here to…explain to you that this is not a bad thing. It’s good. I know that right now that it seems bad and your in a lot of pain and being trained harshly, but in the end it’s all for a good reason. For the greater good. To make the world a better place. And you get to be part of it.” He finished.

By the time he had gotten to then end her eye were so wide her eyeballs could’ve popped out. She was beyond horrified at what he said. This was not her brother. She knew him he didn’t believe any of this. Or maybe he did believe all of it. Maybe she didn’t know him. Not anymore. Maybe she never did.

He just stared at her waiting for her to say something.

But all she did was shake her head, “ Your just like them. I listened can I go to my cell now?” Directing the last part at Zach who nodded leading her back to her cell. Knowing of course that John would visit her many times to convince her rather than her doing just because she was being forced but knowing it probably wouldn’t work and if it did it would take a long time for her to truly accept it. And frankly it was probably better for her that way. She wouldn’t give in easily anyway. Even though Zach really just liked her not being loyal to HYDRA. As relieved to have someone for once not believe in HYDRA or to not believe but be forced to do their work for years. It was refreshing, but soon that would be over.

______________________________________

*Talha’s POV*

On my way for work to Avengers tower I started to think. To think about Mya’s disappearance and then days later John being bailed out of jail within days of each other. And it just seems so strange. So me being me I’m not just going to sit by and watch this whole thing happen. I’m going to do something about it.

So the first thing I did was call my dad, “ Talha is everything okay?” He said after answering the phone.

“ Umm. Not really. I just found out this morning when I called the prison that John isn’t there anymore. They said that he was bailed out and that it wasn’t by family. Which meant that they couldn’t tell me. And I don’t know that just seems weird to me. I mean I have no idea who could’ve done this. I mean they obviously had to have had a lot of money and influence right? Not to mention it’s…strange that this happened within almost a week after Mya went missing. And I did not know that John had contacts like that, that had that much power. Which makes me worried that maybe he’s involved in something…something bad. And I’m just really worried about him and I didn’t get to apologize and I just. I just wanted to tell you that and yeah I just umm.”

My father paused taking a moment to take in everything I just said, “ Ok honey if you’ll calm down. I get what your saying. And I may be able to very politely ask who bailed John out. But this is a maybe.”

“ Ok…well I’m just getting to work but I call you later, love you dad.”

“ Love you too.” He said as I hung up the phone.

Ok that phone call just made me worried. How are my parents always so frickin calm! It makes no sense. I breathed and brushed it off. Time to move on to my next task…well after I go to this annoying meeting. God I hate them.

I got out of my car walking to the front desk, showing the receptionist my badge as I breezed past the security and pushed the button to open one of the employees/guest elevators. Yes there was one for “special use” that you had to have a code or handprint or something. Obviously I , even though I’m important to stark industries, don’t have access to it just like the Avengers and yeah..that’s pretty much it. Except for the fact most of them barely come to Avengers tower and are scattered right now.

When the doors opened I was surprised to see BLACK WIDOW! I mean Agent Romanoff. So I took a breath acting all nonchalant, “ Agent Romanoff.” I said stepping to the elevator as she got off nodding to me in acknowledgment.

When the doors closed I didn’t dare stop the huge smile that played on lips. I saw frickin BLACK WIDOW!

I took some deep breaths and regained my composure just as the elevator doors opened. I walked down the hall and into the conference room for the meeting. Man would this take forever.

But thankfully it didn’t take forever, but after 2 1/2 hours in there it sure seemed like it.

But for the next step I went to my very best friend. Ok maybe not best friend but a friend nonetheless, for some help.

“ Hey…Isiah. How have you been.” I said stroding up to him

“ Never better…but I should be asking you that.” He said looking concerned.

“ Well…” I said unintentionally straying from the reason I was here, “ I’m really not that okay but I’m holding up…so do you wanna get lunch on Saturday or something…”

“ Uhmmmm. That’s—.”

“ Kinda weird. Yeah but we haven’t hung out in a while and we should catch up and yeah it’ll give me a good distraction and I kinda need—.”

“ A favor? A SPECIAL favor?” he asked incredulously “ Luckily that’s what friends are for and I think you might wanna also meet up after work. Am I right or Am I right?” He said smiling.

“ Ok yeah your right. Meet me at the lobby at…5:10?” I said as he nodded, “ K thanks you’re the best” I said heading off to my office.

Now all I have to do is wait for Isiah and have faith he can do what I need him to do. Which he has done before so he’ll probably be ok.

At least I hope so…..

____________________________________________________________

*Mya’s POV*

I sat on my cot thinking about what just happened minutes ago. I mean how could that be true? It’s not? Is it? I mean my brother and my dad are with HYDRA and they think what’s happening to me is good.

They know what’s happening to me…and they’re ok with it.

I shook my head. I can’t handle this. If it wasn’t for Malcolm I don’t know what I would do.

Ignoring everything all my body aching, my emotions, and I guess anytime of logic, if that was even viable at this point, and crawled into my bed.

If only I could escape all of this. To just forget everything. Or even better…

To die…

______________________________________

*CiCi’s POV*

I’ve been doing a lot of thinking…about Mya.

We’ve already figured out that she can kinetically charge things causing them to explode, although we haven’t figured out to what extent.

Now that is brilliant in its own right.

But…after each experiment part of the experiment that we did on her, we’ve only done two so far, she recovered exceptionally fast and the next time faster than the first. Now, I would think that would just be her having a fast motabolism and her body adapting to the experiments. But it shouldn’t be happening at this rate. It didn’t happen with any of the dozens of patients before he and it shouldn’t be happening with her.

Unless…this is another one of her abilities, accelerated healing. To what extent…I’m not sure. But what I do know is the her healing is not above average it is…Inhuman. I also know that these abilities did not…well probably didn’t come from the experiments.

Of course I had figured this for a few days now and told Dr.List. So I guess I’ll see what difference that will make in what will happen to her.

______________________________________

*Talha’s POV*

When the elevator doors opened to the lobby I saw Isiah there waiting for me with a bag. I nodded at him that I was ready as we walked out to my care not saying a word until we got inside of my car.

“ You have everything right?” I asked already knowing the answer and starting the engine and pulling off the lot.

“ Of course. Y’know I pretty much bring it with me everywhere.” He said as he got out his laptop, “ So, are you gonna tell me what you need me to do now?”

I smirked at him before my face fell away into an impassive state, “ Yeah ok… so I kinda need you to hack into where my brother’s being held in jail.”

His jaw dropped before he shook it off, “ Ok…Specifics.” He said typing away on his laptop.

“ Into visitors and bail.And anything else having to do with that.”

“ Mhmmm,” He said still typing on his computer. “ If you don’t mind me asking…Why are you doing this?” He questioned me still working on hacking their networks.

“ It’s just. John got bailed out and the jail said they couldn’t tell me who did it. And I need to know who did it. It’s just strange that this happens days after Mya goes missing. Strange and…convient.”

“ Ok yeah I think your just being paranoid.”

“ Uhhh…Can you even blame me?” I said with him shrugging in response, “ Umm are you almost in?”

“ Yep…just checking my signature. Can’t leave any traces of me behind.” He said as I stopped the car at his apartment. “ hmmm. That was easy.” He said as I leaned over to look at his screen where he had finally stopped typing.

I watched as he clicked my brother’s name and then visitors. And as expected I saw my name for Last Monday and the day after was a name I didn’t recognize, “ Recognize that name?”

“ No. Can you see who’s name was registered under bail?”

“ yeah.” He says clicking a few buttons before the screen shows the name Barké Bekker. When I read it my breath catches in my throat. To say I was shocked was an understatement.

Isiah looked over to me then his screen then back to me, “ That’s not what you were expecting, was it?”

“ No…”

If this was true, which it so obviously is, then that probably means my dad knows where Mya is. But why would he…kidnap her. And then bail John out of jail. And wait Am I next. But things do make some sense now. Why my parents were so calm. Both…Wait does my mom know about this too. She has too. But, they probably have a good reason for doing this right? They didn’t ki….No of course not. Maybe they didn’t have anything to do with Mya’s dissapearance. Maybe they didn’t bail John out. Ok they obviously did. But they probably did it for a good reason. But then why would they lie about it.

Mya is missing and now So is my brother. At least I think he’s missing maybe he just doesn’t want to see me. But he would call me even if he was mad I know he would. So where does that leave me? Are they gonna get me too? No no no. This has to all be some kind of misunderstanding. But…this just seems way too connected and convenient.

I find my I started panic to breathe hard and hyperventilate. This can’t be happening.I start to feel Isiah shaking me trying to get me to calm down. I don’t know what to do. How? Why? This can’t be happening. No no no.

I calmed down enough to tell Isiah that was I was okay and that he could go inside his apartment, with him reluctantly agreeing. Now that I was alone I had to do something. But what? I don’t know. I can’t trust my parents anymore. What of they try to find me? It wouldn’t be that hard for them. I was scared. They could be looking for me right now. I’d be easy to track. So so so I need to go off the radar. Yeah. Wait no. What am I thinking they aren’t looking for me. They would’ve found me already if they were. So maybe just pretend none of this ever happened. But no. They have Mya and John. They could be hurting them. I don’t know what to do, but I have to do something.

That was the last thing I thought before my car door was wretched open and I barely had time to think before something was plunged into my neck and everything went black.

__________________________________________________

*CiCi’s POV*

I walked to Mya’s cell punching in the code as I opened the door walking inside.

I saw Mya lying on her side with her back facing me.

“ Time for a new lesson?” She asked me.

“ Uhhm…Something like that.” I said as she rolled to face me getting up off the bed.

“ Ok now your making me kinda nervous.” She said to me. Her face looked impassive. I suppose that that’s happened because of everything we’ve done to her, although I could tell that she was a bit nervous.

“ You’ll see.” I said giving her my best smile as I motioned for her to follow me. No need to make her anymore nervous than she needs to be. I just hope that this works because if it doesn’t…well let’s just say my guilt ,that I for sure will have in full force, will be the least of my problems.

We arrived at the operating room with me pushing the double doors open allowing Mya and the guards to walk in before me. As Mya walked past I saw the fear in her eyes, which defintily didn’t help my guilt over what was about to happen to her and what we had already done to her.

I watched the guards strap her down to the table without her fighting. It was similar yet so different to the first time she was later on this table. Then, she could barely move and had no idea what was to come, but did her best to fight…all of her attempts being futile. But now… she may seem defiant at times but in now I can see the look of defeat in her eyes…no determination or fight left in her anymore. We took it from her. And now we might just take the last bit of the hope left in her.

I solemnly connected her to the machines we would be using to monitor her, as it would be very important if Doctor List turned out to be right. And we would begin.

__________________________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*

Zachariah Von Strucker walked through the halls of the Sokovian HYDRA base on his way to one of the operating rooms. His father saying he needed to be there to watch what they were doing. And to make sure whatever they were doing was going to work. When he asked for specifics all he said was you’ll see when you get there.

So of course Zach expected to have to oversee some futile experiment that was pointless and wouldn’t work anyway. Another person to add to their failure and death toll. He was numb to it now. It was wrong to feel that way. But he had no choice. If he let himself feel…his nonexistent sanity would come crashing down. And it would all be in vain because he would still be forced to work for HYDRA. So he didn’t feel.

That was until he saw what he least expected when he walked into the operating room.

With his jaw dropped he saw Mya’s limp body with a knife in her chest flatlining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...John’s at the HYDRA gas and sounds crazy. Talha finds out the truth about their father just in time to get kidnapped. And Mya is DEAD.
> 
> Please guys don’t leave this story. Things will make sense next Chapter. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> BTW I might put this story on HIATUS soon cause my other story is more fun and I have written SEVERAL chapters in advance. PLS DONT BE MAD.
> 
> Next Chapter Update:9/13/19


	18. Oooooooh.....I see...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises happen I guess???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoys this chapter it was like 1,849 words. Yeah I know KINDA short. Next one will be more action and less boring kinda I guess.
> 
> Next Chapter Update:9/20/19

****

*Zach’s POV*

“Unstrap her from the table,” I heard Doctor List say.

I didn’t do or say anything. I was thoroughly shocked at the sight ahead of me. Which was Mya’s body flatlining. With a knife in her chest. Not only that, but a bunch of cuts on her arms, legs, neck, and face. She didn’t have those before, and yet they were partially healed. “ What is going on.” I said with as much calm as I could muster, which wasn’t very much.

When no one said anything I asked, “ I said, what is going on! You just killed our asset! Do you really think that my father is going to be happy about this?” When everybody kept on ignoring me, “ What the hell is wrong with you people! Do something!”

But no. They didn’t do anything. They just stood there looking at the monitor. As it continued to flatline. As if it was gonna do something. I was livid. They just let her die. And I tried telling myself that I cared because she is…would’ve been an amazing asset. But that wasn’t the truth. I cared about her. Probably just because everybody else died before I even could say one word to them, but Mya didn’t. At least not until now.Although, I would never admit that aloud. It would only backfire in the end.

Just when I was about to turn around go tell my father about this idiocy, the monitor started to beep steadily. And seconds after that her hands started to twitch.

‘ What the hell’ was exactly what I was thinking in that moment.

__________________________________________________________________________

*Mya’s POV*

‘What the fuck. Why is it so dark? Where the He-Oh wait! I’m dead! They killed me! They killed, when they kept on telling me they couldn’t. What the duck is wrong with the! I can’t believe they fucking killed me!I’m dead…? What? Is this the after, because if it is I’m very disappointed.’

It was dark everywhere and she couldn’t see anything not even her own body.

‘What am I gonna do? I don’t know what to do. I’m bored alre-‘ she started before she felt like she was falling and came back to her body, with a huge jolt.

She sat up and looked around and saw she was still in the operation room. Everyone was staring at her. She looked around seeing CiCi, Zach, and Doctor List all staring at her like they were shocked.

She looked down at her hands, that were now glowing a reddish/orangish color. She felt as if she was covered in a warm blanket that she never ever wanted to come out of. She felt a surge of power that she desperately wanted to unleash, but didn’t for the sake of the people she actually somewhat cared about in this room. Although, that could be questioned with what just happened, even though she’s still alive. Well more like she can’t die.

Even though everyone around her were amazed and shocked as their depicted their faces, they quickly came to their senses.

The second Mya looked up she felt a sharp pain in her neck ‘ Oh come on!’ she thought. As she began to feel weak that surge of power vanished. The last thing she saw was Catima’s face before she blacked out.

__________________________________________________________________________

*Mya’s POV*

When I woke up, which I have no idea how much time had passed, I was in a new place. Granted it was still a cell. But a different one.

I assume they brought me here to encase my powers in this one space. So I can use them in here, but they probably can’t reach outside. That’s a maybe though.

I looked around it was bigger and the bed was on the left instead of the right side of the room. And of course there is a “mirror” which is really a one-way window.

I honestly can’t believe they killed me. Like what if they were wrong, what if I stayed dead. Cause that is just so risky and so reckless. And I would be happy that I can’t die. Cause…yeah. But now I’ll LITERALLY be stuck here forever.

But my hands were also glowing. That has never happened. So I guess I should test out these new powers.

I stood up and trying to figure out how I’m going to get them to work. ‘ok Ok Ok. Ummm. Ok. Just think about it and it’ll happen. Yeah cause that’ll work. Maybe.’

I took a deep breath before swiftly stick my hand out. For a second I was distracted by that same warm glow emanating from my hands.

But then, my hand caught on fire and a fireball shot out of my hand hitting the wall.

At first I was gawking, but then I couldn’t help but smile. A fireball came out of my hand. My hand! And my hand caught on fire and it didn’t burn me.

OH MY GOD! I have fire powers. Actual fire powers.

‘ok Ok Ok I need calm down.’ I thought as I took many deep breaths.

When I felt that I was calm, this time I tried to only make my hands catch on fire. I loser my eyes trying to imagine it. When I felt that familiar warmth on my hands I opened my eyes to see that both of my hands were on fire.

I did my best to keep my concentration as I turned to face the ‘mirror’ I looked so cool. I saw what I think was an orange glow in my eyes. As I walked closer to the mirror I saw that not only were my eyes orange, they looked like they were on fire! God that is so cool! I looked so cool! Well, besides the part where I looked like crap from being killed and I was wearing that grey jumpsuit that was all bloody and dirty. God are they gonna take me to be showered anytime soon.

Apparently I lost my concentration, more like I definitely did cause my hands went back to normal. The warmth and fire vanished like it was never there. No burns just how my hand was before. That is insanely cool.

I was still smiling as I turned and walked to bed and sat down. I know that I had powers before, but these are…just insane. I have Fire Powers.

Just as I was about to start jumping for joy I came back to reality as the door opened. I looked over to see my brother…no not my brother the TRAITOR standing there smiling at me.

I scoffed crossing my arms and facing away from him, “ What do you WANT, JOHN?Come to try an fill my head with ridiculous lies.”

He stopped smiling then before coming closer to me, “ Look, Mya I know that your mad at me. That you feel like I…betrayed yo-“

“ Do you John?” I asked now looking at him.

“ I DO actually. But that’s not the point. The point is that it’s ok okay to be mad at me. Or dad. But just look at what you can do, Mya. You have amazing powers. I mean I wish I could do that. Your powers at good. You being with HYDRA is a good thing. You may-“

“ ARE YOU KIDDING ME!” I said as I stood up, “ HOW IS ANY OF THIS A GOOD THING! HOW COU-“

“ Just listen t-“ He started, but I didn’t let him finish.

“ NO I ALREADY LISTENED TO YOU NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME! If for one second you would listen to what you are saying, you would figure out that you sound crazy! I would never willingly join HYDRA! No matter how much you try to come in here an convince me, it won’t work. Isn’t it enough that I do whatever is asked of me, without fighting anymore. But now you want me to do this WILLINGLY! If you think that’s gonna happen, then you are clearly out of you mind.” I said as I sat down.

“ Fine. But Mya no matter what happens you WILL do whatever we want you to, whether it is or isn’t your choice. You may not understand now, but you will.” He said as he turned around and left me.

When he did I let out a breath. I knew that he could still be watching me from outside as well as a bunch of other people, but at this point I don’t care.

I hate him. I hate Dad. They are both wrong about everything.

Well almost everything. HYDRA will make me do whatever they want me to no matter what.

As if on cue the door opens to reveal 3 gaurds and the man I saw the first day I was here when I was drugged. This made me worried. Why would he of all people be here.

“ Miss Bekker, it is wonderful to see your abilities come to fruition.”

“ Okay? But why are you here.” I asked the man.

I saw what I thought was a smile as he move closer to me, “ Show us how your ability works.”

Is he serious. I’m not gonna do that. Even if I was I don’t have any room, “ No! I won’t and I don’t even have enough room.”

He gestured to the guards, “ I’m sure you do.” He said smugly.

“ I said no.”

He sighed before turning to the guards, “ Kill her slowly over and over agin until she relents, although I don’t think that will take very long.”

My eyes widened as the guard as moved closer to me. I scooted back as far as I could, which wasn’t a lot, until my back but the wall. The closed my eyes holding my arms out as they just barely grabbed me.

I heard sounds that sounded like fighting.I opened my eyes and saw fire that was in the shape of little people fighting the guards.

One of them was one of the guards back holding its throat, and then another came out of nowhere grabbed its leg pulling the guard down. When the guard hit the floor he was knocked out.

I looked over to see that the other two guards had been knocked out.

The little fire demons started to disappear after that.

I was gawking at what I just saw. I looked over to see the man smiling smugly.

“ Are you happy now?” I said moving over to check if the guards were okay.

“ Very.” He said in what was for sure a very thick German accent.

I check all three guards pulses’s which were still there, thankfully, but they had burn marks all on them. I assume the fire demons left these behind when they were fighting them. It was weird. Though, I have to admit it was pretty damn cool.

I looked up seeing his pleased smile etched on his face before he turned and left without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Mya is not dead. She can’t die. And also she has FIRE POWERS now!!!!!YAAAAAY! Oh and you’ll see Talha next Chapter I just really wanted to get this out. I was so close to posting it late so i didn’t have time to include Talha.
> 
> Until Next Time.......
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 9/20/19


	19. Moving Day and Hard truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People move across hundreds of miles. And some people learn some hard truths...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have tons of action and more of Talha...anyways this was 3,747 words...so yeah enjoy this kinda long chapter!
> 
> Next Chapter Update:9/27/19

*Narrator’s POV*

Hours after the man had left Mya sat on her bed, not being able to go to sleep, just thinking. About how hopeless her situation is. The betrayal. So if she though she had nothing to lose before…she really has nothing to lose now. So maybe somehow she could try and escape. It would definitely be a suicide mission, but is there a such thing if you can’t die? Maybe before it was hopeless, but now…it’s worth a try.

The door opened to reveal 3 guards. They hauled her up by her arms, before giving her a sedative. She would’ve tried to fight them, but she didn’t know that they were going to do that.

They carried her unconscious body down the endless halls and for the first time in a long time; the outside of the base. There a large vehicle was awaiting where they secured her in before it drove off to the desired location.

_________________________________________________________________________

*Talha’s POV*

The first thing I registered was a voice. I think it was my dad’s. Not that I should even call him that anymore. He was talking to someone else.

I decided to open my eyes, with my vision blurred, I looked around seeing my arms and legs tied behind a chair and I saw my dad’s figure holding something. Probably a phone.

As my sight cleared up he turned to me and put the phone in his pocket.

He stood in front of me, getting eye level, “ Finally you’re awake. There’s a lot we have to talk about.”

I took a deep breath to calm myself, “ Yeah like the part where you thought it was a good idea to kidnap me? Like no one would notice? Bad plan.”

He frowned at me before backing away, “ This isn’t my first rodeo. That has been taken care of.”

I sighed, “ Ok then. So where am I and why am I here.”

“ Well for 1, your in D.C and 2…well at this point you know too much…way too much, so I had to do something about it.”

“ Yeah, but how would you know that I knew? I does-“

He stopped me when he chuckled, “ I have my sources.”

“ You mean you have someone spying on me!?”

He was quiet for a moment, “ If that’s what you want to believe. Anyways right to the point. There’s something that you have to understand.”

“ Understand what exactly? That you don’t want me to tell anyone that you kidnapped your own daughter? And that you’ll threaten my family to keep me quiet. Yeah that won’t work. You wouldn’t threaten your own grandchild’s safety. Not to mention, well you know who my husband is.”

“ Talha. Your very smart. Which is why you were able to figure this out. But you must know where this is heading.”

I started to feel the rage in myself as I gritted my teeth, “ No I really don’t.”

“ You need to keep quiet about this, otherwise…well just think about your husband, your friend Isiah. Not to mention I know where Mya isn’t I can do anything I want to her. Also if you decide to tell anyone about this I will expose you and your husband on what happened last year. Then he and only he will be in jail and no one will be inclined to believe you. ”

“ What do you mean? It was both of our faults both of us would go to jail not just him.”

He tilted his head, “ I can make the story into what I want it to be. For example I can say he made you keep quiet. That he drugged you. That-“

I interrupted him getting the message, “ Ok! Ok I get it.”

“ So we have an understanding?”

My throat went dry when he said this. How does he even know about Isiah! I didn’t think he would actually threaten the people I care about, “ Fine, but just don’t hurt anyone.”

“ Glad we have an understanding. And just so you know, I didn’t want it to come to this.”

“ Yeah…I guess you didn’t want to kindnap Mya, Kidnap Me, threaten my friends and family…but y’know things happen.”

He sighed before untying me, “ I am sorry.”

“ So am I ” I said before knocking him out with my foot, “ NOT.”

I grabbed his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. I’m glad that he never put a password on his phone. Even when we were kids, not that the phones back then were good.

I scrolled through his recent contacts seeing a bunch of people I didn’t recognize. Then I went to his voicemails. One by one I listened to the few that he had, most of it was unimportant. But one of them was a random phone number from a few days ago, but it was brother speaking.

“ So that Agent Whatever his name was that you sent to get me, well he got me. And I’m fine and I’m out now, so thanks. Ummm we’re on our way to the location. I’ll do my best to convince Mya. I don’t know if it will work or not. I guess I just depends what exactly they’ve done to her. But yeah…I’ll keep you updated. I know you don’t trust these people, I don’t either.” With that the voicemail was over.

Okay so he probably knows exactly where Mya is. And confirmation that he’s on my dads side.

The next one was from yesterday night, but from a different number, “ So from now on I’m gonna be using this number. It’s of course encrypted so no one will be able to track it. And I won’t be able to update often or it’ll get suspicious. Anyways, I talked to Mya, and she’s not at all receptive. I’m going to talk to her again soon. So…bye.”

So he’s at wherever Mya is at.

The next one was from a few hours ago, he sounded alarmed to say the least, “ Something happened. She has…fire powers it’s amazing! But also shes gone. I mean not like that! But umm they just like shipped her off somewhere and I don’t know what to do. I don’t know where they are taking her. But I think I know why. Her powers they are beyond formidable. So they might be taking her to a base where they can brainwash her. Look, you need to do something and fast. They clearly don’t care about what you think or that you can do anything to them. So just do something fast.”

Mya has powers too. At least I’m not alone in that area.

But Oh no. He Doesn’t even have control of the situation. I would laugh if this wasn’t Mya. Hydra had her indefinitely and she’s is slipping…well has slipped completely out of my dad’s control. Shit.

My dad’s started to move a bit, waking up. Well I guess it’s my turn to be the interrogator.

He looked at me confused before hurriedly trying to get up, but I pushed him back down and pined him to the ground with my foot, “ Don’t worry I get it. You’re here bragging to me how you have Mya and you can do anything you want when you lie Tarly don’t know how here she is. That your control of her is slipping out of your hands and into HYDRA’s.”

He stared at me shocked probably at how much I knew before looking down at me holding his phone, “ Well, maybe you are a little smarter than I thought…”

I was beyond furious, “ Is that all you have to say! Do you care? Are you even going to do something about it?!”

“ Of course I am! She’s my daughter! Why do you think I’m in a hotel room in my own city!”

“ What? Because it’s closer and more convenient.”

“ Yes actually…that is what I mean. I’m getting things taken care of and in a few hours I’m going to the triskelion to get some…clarification.”

I would be mad at him. To say that he could do more, but the people he be speaking with are the heads of HYDRA. They have a lot of power. A lot more than my father, “ Wait…the triskelion? I though that they were like the government and SHIELD?”

“ Well I would ask how you even know about SHIELD, but your knowledge about other things makes it kinda obvious. But…they aren’t SHIELD. They’re only pretending to be. But not for long plans have already been sat in motion for HYDRA to come out of the shadows. To show the world tha-“

I put my hand up stopping him, “ Don’t. I guess you really can’t help yourself. Even when they are clearly using you, your daughter, and your blind dedication to HYDRA.”

He scoffed, “ That is not the case at all. But don’t worry I won’t go on rambling about HYDRA. But…It would be beneficial to have your help. Of course if you want Mya to be and stay safe.”

“ Yeah I believe that you’ll do what you are able to get Mya back, but who’s to say that after you do get her back that…I don’t know stab me in the back. Obviously not literally, but I can see now that you’re dedicated to HYDRA even when they have your daughter and is doing god knows what to her. Here you are still defending them. I need assurance that once you find Mya you’ll take her out of whatever you were doing with her. Permanently. Whatever you’ve been doing to her has to stop. And once that’s taken care of you have to apologize to her. And if she never wants to have anything to do with you the stay away. You and John can have your little partnership with HYDRA. But Mya and I will have nothing to do with it. The only reason why I won’t go telling the world about this is because you have leverage on me. And I can assure you I won’t tell anyone,” I finished.

He sighed, “ Fine. Deal. But the only reason I’m agreeing is because I know after this they would never listen to me and she wouldn’t be used for her rightful pur-“

“ Just shut up! I mean is this really how you think of your children? That they all just serve their purposes?”

“ No of course not. I love you all.”

“ Well you definitely aren’t acting like you do.”

“ You-“

“ Just don’t you’ve already ruined everything. When are we leaving.”

He sighed before answering me, “ My meeting with him is at 1:30.”

“ Who is ‘him’” I said doing finger quotes.

“ Alexander Pierce. I’m sure you’ve-“

“ Yep. I’ve definitely heard of him. I guess it’s time to be a spy.” I said feeling kinda pumped for this

_________________________________________________________________________

*Mya’s POV*

I woke up with a huge jolt. I looked around remembering what happened before I was sedated. I looked around seeing that I was in a truck. I looked like the back of one of those big trucks you see on the highway sometimes.

Before I could start panicking or wondering why they were transporting me the door opened to reveal a bunch of guards. They probably have that as a precaution because of what my powers did earlier. I would mark this as my chance to escape…but it’s snowing outside. And there are way too many of them. Probably.

I didn’t even try to fight them when they grabbed me by the soldiers dragging me out of the truck and into the snow for a brief period. God it’s cold as hell out there. But the cold came to an end when they dragged me inside.

None of them said a word as they continued dragging me through endless and bland hallways. I guess all of their places have that in common.

They came to double doors which they promptly opened. I thought that it was going to be like the other one, but I was wrong…and confused. There was some sort of weird contraption. It was basically a chair with a helmet thingy with a bunch of computers and techy stuff. I don’t know it looks weird. I assume that it’s another experimentation thing.

They tossed me into the middle of the room without a world. I turned to them with a confused look on my face before someone spoke to me in Russian, “ Syad' v kreslo.”(Sit in the chair.)

So I sat in the chair looking around warily. They are lucky that the Russian and German lessons I was getting were actually helpful. It was easy to learn. Though I don’t know all of it.

After maybe 15 seconds of sitting in the chair, a hoard of doctors and people who looked strange came into the room. But at this point I’m not surprised.

They all started to talk in Russian. Basically giving basic instructions. Nothing actually substantial. They put the helmet thingy on me. And I closed my eyes preparing myself mentally for the pain that I knew would come.

I then felt a searing pain in my head, causing me to scream in pain. It was different than before. It felt like they were electrocuting my brain and tearing my brain and psyche apart and shattering it into tiny little pieces.

Little by little everything I thought was important to me no longer was. And then I couldn’t even remember it. I don’t remember anything. Nothing is important. Nothing except for what I’m told to do. Whatever needs to be done I’m ready to comply.

When It all stopped I opened my eyes and spoke.

“ Gotovy vypolnit'. ”(Ready to Comply.)

_________________________________________________________________________

*Talha’s POV*

I came out of the bathroom dressed in a kind of secretary looking outfit. I was trying to look as if I was my dad’s driver. I would complain about how cheesy I look, but it’s necessary.

“ Okay so just put the mic in your pocket or something. It’s connected to my laptop, so I’ll be able to hear anything you and him say. Got it?”

“ Yes, Talha.” He said as he put it in the inside pocket of the suit jacket.

“ Do you have a gun or something?”

He looked at me like I was crazy before crossing his arms, “ Why would you need a gun. Are you going to shoot me?”

I laughed, “ Maybe. But you never know what’s going to happen, so it’s good to be prepared. Especially after what happened that other time…..”

He looked at me warily before leaving the room and then coming back with a standard pistol, “ Here. Just be careful, and don’t have it in plain sight.”

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, “ I know what I’m doing.”

“ Yeah Just keep the safety on, you don’t want to accidentally shoot yourself.”

I rolled my eyes, “ Sure,” I said sarcastically. I am more than capable of using a gun. Though, I could understand why he doubts me. A lot has happened in the last year where I need to know how to use and shoot a gun, among other things. Not that my dad knows about everything. And I would be happy to keep it that way.

(Later)

Here I am sitting in the car with my laptop open. Waiting to hear people start speaking. I’m kinda getting restless. I mean-

“ Agent Bekker it’s good to see you.”

Well I guess it’s time to get this show on the road and out my spying and newfound hacking skills to use, “ I can’t say the same.”

“ That ’s unfortunate.”

I heard my dad audibly sight before speaking again, “ Don’t think I don’t know. That you have fooled me.”

“ Oh I most definitely don’t think that. Actually I’m quite aware. It was obvious that you would have your son as your personal spy and that he’d come and tell you everything that happened. Am I right?”

Shit. How in the he’ll did he know that? Of course he knows…god he sounds so damn cocky and arrogant. There was a pause before my dad finally spoke up, “ Pierce. Where. Is. My. Daughter.”

“ Where do you think she is?”

“ You will tell me where she is, otherwise you’ll regret it.”

“ Is that a threat, because I’m sure you can’t live up to that.”

“ And I’m sure you don’t want to see if it’s true.”

I heard him laughing, “ I’d honestly love to see you try. I think it truly be entertaining.”

“ Just tell me where my daughter is, Pierce!”

There was a pause before he spoke in a very condescending and arrogant tone If I do say so myself, “ Which one?” He said. But what did he mean by that? They don’t have me kidnapped, “ The one which I know exactly where she is, but I obviously won’t tell you, or the one pretending to be your… what…your driver outside?”

I frowned at this. How did he know? I tuned to the window and saw a bunch of guards coming up to the car. I threw that laptop at the back seat. I know I probably won’t be able to defeat all of these guys, but I can sure as hell try!

I opened the door and kicked it knocking a few to the ground. Jumping out of the car I roundhouse kicked one sending them to the ground.

I turned around seeing in pointing their gun I quickly grabbed it hitting them in the face.

The one who was behind him tried to punch me, but I ducked a tripped him before sending him to the ground and kicked him in the face.

I felt a blow on my back sending me to the ground on my face and causing me to drop the gun.

I rolled over on my back narrowly avoiding a kick from his foot.

I quickly got up and punched the guy in the face. He was barely affected as he tried to punch me in the face, but I caught it and flipped him over onto his back.

I looked up seeing some of them getting back up I scrambled to get my pistol. I pulled it out pointing it at the unmasked man who was in front.

Most of the guards I had knocked down to the ground were now standing up and pointing their much bigger guns at me.

Yeah I’m done for now.

“ Please lower your gun. We’ve got you now.”

I looked around at all of them before complying and lowering my gun.

“ Drop it.”

I rolled my eyes dropping it and kicking it away; holding my hands up, “ I’m all yours.” I said smiling sarcastically.

The guards didn’t lower their guns, but they stopped pointing them at me. They escorted me into the triskelion, in what I assume was a back way as to not draw so much attention to ourselves. Although, it may be a little too late for that.

They led me to an elevator, which was quiet the whole way up. Fine by me. The elevator doors opened and I stepped out walking around the corner and seeing a ver large and spacious office. My dad was standing up and turned to me when I walked in, and the one I assume to be Alexander Pierce is standing at his desk with a satisfied look on his face.

“ Talha, I’ve heard so much about you, and honestly I’m impressed with the skills you displayed outside against my guards.”

I crossed my arms an eyebrow, “ Oh I am so very flattered. But to the point, what do you want with me…or us I guess.”

He laughed, “ What I want? If I’m being honest what’s about to happen I really wish could be avoided…but I can’t,” He said as a guard came up behind my dad, grabbing him, causing my heart to start racing.

“ Wait! What are you doing?” I said trying to move to my dad, but the one without the mask grabbed me holding me back.

“ I’m doing what’s necessary.” He said as my dad was kicked down to his knees; a pistol pointed to his head.

“ No. No. No! Please don’t! Please!” I begged, but they didn’t listen.

Everything after that seemed to happened in slow motion. My dad looked at me with a sorrowful and regretful expression on his face. And then the triggered was pulled. His body fell on the floor with a thud.

I sobbed after that the whole world being blocked out, “ No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No” I repeated. I thought that I hated him. I thought that I wanted him to die. That after everything he did to me, to us, to his family that he deserved to die for all I cared. But now that it actually happed I would give anything to bring him back.

All of a sudden Pierce was in my immediate line of vision and I decided to listen when he spoke, “ Trust me he deserved to die.” He said.

“ N-N-What?” I said tears still streaming down my face.

“ Your half-brother, who is now dead. Your father killed him.”

This shocked me out of my grief, “ What? No he didn’t! He was murdered by-“

“ By-who? Some random street thugs? No, he was killed by your father because he wouldn’t join HYDRA like a good little son and threatened to spill all of his secrets. It wasn’t like he was his child anyway. So, the obvious option was to kill him, and that is exactly what your father did.”

I stared at him shocked before he started to move away from me. My eyes landed on my fathers dead body, which was now being taken care of. Did he really do that?

“No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No,” I resonated over and over again. It can’t be true it couldn’t possibly be true.

I felt a sharp pain in my neck causing me to slump over when someone caught me.

I didn’t get to see who it was before everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooooooooh! Shit just got real!
> 
> Sneak peek for next Chapter somebody does not get their way because they make a rash decision because they are mad...
> 
> Yeah so take that as you will...
> 
> Until Next Time.....
> 
> Next Chapter Update:9/27/19


	20. Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of our characters in the story are very Hopeless.
> 
> Series on Hiatus until November 29, 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that this chapter is only a little bit more than 1,000 words. And I apologize. With this chapter I am putting this series on Hiatus for 2 months. Sorry I need to kinda regroup to get more ideas for this story. Hopefully I’m 2 months time I’ll be good to go. Until then...enjoy this very short chapter.

*CiCi’s POV*

I can’t believe this. Well I can, but are you serious? I burst into the room where I knew I would find Doctor List. And sure enough I found him working on…whatever. I needed to talk to him. He looked up from what he was doing with the usual uninterested expression on his face, “ Is there something I can do for you, Doctor Izenek?”

I took a deep breath to calm myself before answering myself, “ Yes, there is. I was wondering where exactly M-the patient is being taken to?”

He raised an eyebrow, “ If you are referring to Miss Bekker, well that is none of your concern.”

“ She is my patient, not to mention my student, so it actually is my concern.”

“ Not anymore. Now that she has been transported to a different base she is no longer your patient…or student.”

“ But-“ I started before I was interrupted

“ May I ask why you are inquiring about this matter, when you much more important things to be doing?”

I looked around the room thinking of a good reason, “ Well…she’s just our first true success. I was just wondering why we would waste so much potential. I mean what other bass could need her more? Especially when we were the ones who gave her her abilities.”

“ That is none of your concern. All you need to know is that with the new development in her abilities she was more useful elsewhere.”

“ But wher-“

“ You May leave now.”

I gawked before regaining my composure, “ No, I will not leave.”

“ Excuse m-“

“ No! You can’t just go around experimenting on people, subjecting them to limitless amounts of pain, with the promise of powers when in reality they’ll just die! You can’t just send people off to be tortured and experimented on somewhere else when your done with them! You can’t just tell lies to people about how they have incredible opportunities to be a scientist with no limits when it’s at this cost. When they find out the truth you force them to work for you! You can’t just…” I stopped myself realizing my grave mistake and immediately regretted it.

I could see Doctor List fuming, and I scrambled to make a response.

“ Wait! I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry!” I pleaded.

Doctor List stood up and walked over to me, “ You ungrateful child! We saved you from your pitiful life!” He stepped closer to me causing me to back up, “ I had high hopes for you. You may have very well been the best scientist in all of HYDRA’s history in time, but not anymore. Now you’ll just be another experimented.” 

He stepped back and the guards grabbed me, “ Wait! No! I’m sorry! Please!” They ignored me and dragged me down the halls and threw me into one of the cells and left without a word.

I was now just like the patients I would experiment on. That’s the problem with HYDRA. Everyone’s expendable; replaceable.

I got up and sat on the poor excuse for a bed. They’re just gonna experiment on me just like they will all the other people. And I’m gonna die. I really don’t want to die.

I layered down and let the tears fall. I sobbed into the sheets afraid for my life. I shouldn’t be so afraid of death. Not when I have had a hand in killing so many other people. Not when I am a scientist who fears nothing and seeks discovery. But I am.

I’m terrified of death.

______________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*

Talha jolted awake. Looking around she saw that she was in her car. She wondered if she had fallen asleep after dropping off Isiah, but then she remembered. She remembered being kidnapped by her father, finding out all of that information, and the Secretary of State Alexander Pierce killing her father right before her eyes.

She couldn’t believe all of that was true. She couldn’t tell anyone or do anything. She just had to sit and do absolutely nothing while both of her siblings are left to the mercy of Alexander Pierce. The man who she would always remember as murdering her father.

She thought that she hated him. She wished that he would die and that she would be able to see her siblings again, but now that he was really gone forever she would give anything to have him back. She knew she should be glad that he was dead or at least not this depressed, but she was. But not only that, now that he is dead he can’t defend her siblings. Even if he still had his own agenda, at least she knew that they wouldn’t be dead.

How could she live with herself like this? To know that maybe she could’ve done something. If she was smarter, or more careful, or stronger. If she had been stronger she could’ve protected herself and her father. Or if she had somehow figured out what her visions were trying to tell her. They were useless. They were always so useless. She was always too late.

When both of her brothers died she had had visions. She didn’t know what the meant, what they were trying to warn her. The last one before he died she was close, so close to figuring it out. Then, she found out he died. It all made sense in that moment. She might have been able to save him if she was faster. The vision was of a man killing another man. She understood now. Her father killed her brother.

Oh god! Alexander Pierce said that her father was the one who killed her brother. It was him. He shot him. Maybe…Maybe he did deserve to die. Maybe she didn’t care anymore. Maybe she was glad that he died. No. No. No.

She is glad that he’s dead.

_________________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*(With Mya)

Polykhat’. Polykhat’ was what they called her now. It means Blaze I’m Russian.

She has been trained hard nonstop since being ready to comply. It is difficult, but it is worth it as she grows better and stronger every passing day. She serves HYDRA always, and is ready to comply to any and all orders given to her.

She stands unmoving, hardly blinking awaiting her new orders, “ U vas yest' novaya missiya.”(You have a new mission)

She looked toward him, grabbing the folder as it was handed to her. Opening it she saw a picture of a man with his name. Everything in the folder was all the information she need to know to eliminate the target. It would be done in 24 hours.

(Later)

She squatted on the rooftop of a apartment building, waiting for the target to come inside of his apartment.

She knew exactly what she had to do. When the target came into the building, she would shoot him in the head with her sniper. Just like that he would be dead. She would then flee the scene as soon as possible. It would be easy getting back to the rendezvous point and back to base. It would not be wise on a mission such as this to use her powers. It would be much too distracting, may cause attention to be brought to her and his death. Using a Sniper would make things all the more easier.

She saw the target walk in. She got out her sniper aiming it at the man, tracking him with it until he had stopped moving. She put her finger on the trigger. She pulled it sending the bullet soaring through the air, through the glass and right through the target’s skull.

The target dropped the glass falling to the floor as blood poured out of his head.

Polykhat’ put her sniper back in her holster, Turing around to leave. She walked to the edge of the building jumping off of the ledge of the rooftop into the darkness that awaited her below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SERIES ON HIATUS until November 29th 2019, in two months.
> 
> Until then, read my other series, I really like them and stuff...........


	21. The Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talha deals with life after D.C. and she feels hopeless, but perhaps there is Hope once again!
> 
> Btw happy Valentines’ Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, guys I am finally taking this story off of hiatus. I will try and update very Friday, but I make no promises.
> 
> Enjoy!

*Narrator’s POV*(Avengers Tower, Low-Upper Levels, Lunchbreak)  
  
Talha had been sitting down for not ten seconds when the door to the break room bust open, causing all of the inhabitants, her fellow coworkers, to turn towards it.  
  
What they saw was the sight of Isiah in the doorway out of breath, “ Your guys will not believe what the hell I just saw!” He yelled.  
  
Talha had no idea whether to be excited or whether to be worried. She knew that whatever he was going to say, she would not be able to figure out whether it was good or bad until he spoke. So she listened. One of her coworkers got up, wideeyed, “ What it it? Isiah? Is it’s bad? Is it good?”  
  
“ THE FUCKING AVENGERS ARE HERE! All of them! Except for Thor, but they here! And so is the Fury guy!”  
  
Talha got up, looking at Isiah in panic, “ What! Why? And why do you seem so excited? If all of them are here the world could be ending again, there could be more aliens. And what if there are more? That is not a good thing!”  
  
“ Oh shit,” Isiah whispered to himself. He was too caught up in his excitement over seeing the Avengers that he completely forgot about all of the implications it would almost certainly implore.  
  
Talha closed her eyes, taking in all of this. The world really could be ending again. When she opened her eye again she turned around to see people panicking. They looked so nervous and afraid. Just how she felt on the inside, though she did not show it. Her coworkers saw her as the leader, she could not show that she was afraid too.  
  
“ Guys!” She called out to get their attention, “ Don’t worry, everything will be fine. There is a small chance that nothing is wrong, but if there is something wrong, then everything will be fine. After all, they saved New York the first time, they’ll be able to deal with whatever comes into their way,” she encouraged, presenting more confidence than she felt. She knew very well that that may not happen.  
  
She saw that some of her coworkers calmed down a bit, but of course everyone still had that underlying fear, herself included. They would all just have to wait and see, well she would not have to.  
  
She turned to leave, though she stopped she Isiah called out to her, “ Talha? Where are you going?”  
  
“ I need fresh air, I’ll be back soon,”  
  
(Less than ten minutes later, Avengers Tower, Mid-Upper Levels, A Conference Room)  
  
“ Tony, why exactly did you call us all here for?” Steve asked, he knew whatever it was had to be important. Though he did not think that it would be another New York situation. At least he hoped that it was not.  
  
“ Yeah, I was really fine without some other crisis happening,” Bruce complained, his usual annoyed/nervous/exasperated voice inquired.  
  
Before Tony got a chance to respond, Fury walked into the room with all the confidence in the world, “ Actually, I did.”  
  
Everyone looked at him, but Clint spoke up, “ How did I not know?” Clint asked.  
  
Fury just looked at him, not paying him any mind.  
  
“ Fury, whats going on? I am truly wondering why you called us here, it is obvious that it is important,” Natasha commented, in her serious tone.  
  
He had a few documents in his hands and threw them in the table as he pulled up a hologram. He sighed, pointing at the hologram, “ This is Modiaér Bekker. She happens to be the sister, of one of your employes here, Talha Bekker. They are both the daughters of the now deceased Barké Bekker.”  
  
“ Ok? What does that have to do—” Tony was cut off by a frantic looking Bruce.  
  
“ I’m sorry what,” Bruce said standing from his seat, “ Did you just say, Modiaér Bekker?”  
  
“ Yes, why, do you know her?” Fury asked him.  
  
Bruce sat back down, looking quite sheepish, “ Uhmm…Yeah. We met in India.”  
  
Fury continued on, “ A few weeks ago more specifically, seven weeks ago, Miss Bekker went missing. Though what I did not tell you was that she had been put on a list of gifted individuals which SHIELD keeps track of, that is why this is so important,”  
  
“ Wait,” Steve interjected, standing from his seat, “ You mean to say that you keep a list of powers individuals? You watch them, and keep track of them? That is a complete—”  
  
“ Steve,” Bruce, said with a surprisingly large amount of authority, “ Calm down. It is not as if they spy on them and have them followed. It’s simply a precaution, and it also keeps them safe from others,” he took a deep breath, and Steve sat down, “ So what do you mean by she is missing, Fury?”  
  
“ I had a specialized team, one of my best, they have been looking for her since her disappearance, but they have found nothing. The only clues we have are that there is someone who matches her appearance, but we cannot find them. But we know that their name is Polykhat’, everything else we know is in those documents, so read them. Because of this, I am calling in you guys, The Avengers. Yes, there is a chance that it could be something small, whereas whoever has her has no chance of being any threat. But there is also a chance, that this could be something big, a lot bigger than we would think. Her abilities are quite powerful, when you find her and find out what happened, she’d be a great addition to the Avengers,” Fury walked towards the exit though before exiting he stopped, “ I would start with her sister, it is likely that she’s working in this building right now,” he said before leaving the room.  
  
All the Avengers sat in silence, thinking. All except for Tony, who got up moving around, very strangely, “ Tony, what the hell are you doing?” Bruce asked, annoyed, grabbing some of the documents that Fury left. Mya was his friend, he would do everything that he could to help her, he did not need a distracted Tony. He hoped that he was not about the have a panic attack.  
  
“ Uhh…Well,” Tony stopped in his tracks holding out his hands, “ I could ask the same to her,” he said pushing on thin air, but it was not. A woman became uninvisble, and fell to the floor, scrambling to get up, her eyes wide in shock.  
  
“ Oh, uh, hi guys,” Talha said waving at the staring Avengers.  
______________________________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*(Somewhere In Europe)  
  
For weeks, CiCi had been in her cell, no one had bothered with her only to give her food, water, and to experiment on her. She was now one of the patents, not the doctor.  
  
Catima was very surprised that she was even still alive. She could barely move, much different then how Mya was, who would have been up and on her feet by now. But she was not Mya, she did not have any powers, and likely would never. She would die long before that happened.  
  
But the pain, it was nearly unbearable. Afterwards, she was not able to move, when they brought her her meals, they had to feed it to her, because again she could not move. She now understood what her patients went through, she was so regretful. If she could do anything to take back her actions, she would.  
  
But she cannot, there is absolutely nothing she can do now.  
____________________________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*  
  
“ So you have powers too? Is it genetic? It must be genetic,” Tony said, rambling the last part to himself.  
  
“ Wait a second,” Bruce started. He knew that this was Mya’ sister, Talha. She had showed him and few pictures and told him about her, “ Why were you not taken as well if you have powers? Why only Mya, It doesn’t make any—”  
  
Steve interjected, “ Who are you? That’s what I’d like to know,”  
  
“ Tha—” Clint started but was cut off by a look from Natasha, who looked to Tony for an explanation.  
  
“ Oh right guys I forgot. This is Talha Bekker, her sister. I did it know she had powers, but we can go ahead and start out interrogation of sorts—”  
  
“ Interrogation!” She yelled horrified, thinking the worst.  
  
“ Sorry questioning. So if you’ll please tell us what you know and any information that can help us,” Tony finished.  
  
All of the Avengers were looking at her expectantly, and she gulped. She stood up carefully sitting in one of the seats around the oval shaped table, “ Well I should start from the beginning. I don’t think my are genetic,” except for the fact that they are, she though to herself, “ I got them a little more than a year ago. It’s a blur really. One minute I was in a bar and the next minute someone or something was attacking me, I don’t know what. Then I was in the middle of the street and when o asked someone the date apparently a few days had passed. I don’t know what happened to me, trust me I wish I did,” ‘ Well that’s partly true’ she thought to herself. Gordon kinda attacked her by teleporting her to Afterlife and she got her powers there. When she was let free, she promised that she would never tell another living soul about them, and she meant it. She wouldn’t even waver for the Avengers.  
  
They all looked at her suspiciously, as if they didn’t believe her.  
  
“ I’m telling the truth, okay! But I have a question, Bruce Banner, you.”  
  
“ Me?”  
  
“ Yes, how do you know my sister. I didn’t know she knew an Avenger.”  
  
Bruce huffed out an answer, “ When I was in Calcutta,” he just wanted this to be over already so they could find her, “ We became good friends.”  
  
“ Oh,” Talha said in an uncharacteristicly high pitched voice, “ She didn’t tell me that, but whatever,” she said under her breath, “ But yeah that makes sense she did go to India for a while. But okay! So yeah many months after that, y’know late 2013 y’know last year,”  
  
“ Yes ma’m we know,” Steve said nodding and paying attention to her.  
  
She ignored the ma’m part and continued, “ Well you see my older brother died, he was murdered. And I know now you all feel pity or something like that but in the forefront of your mind you wonder what this has to do with anything. Well it has a lot to do with things actually. A few weeks after that Mya came over to my house, nothing important happened …except for the fact that she was asking about SHIELD and what I knew about it. At the time I thought SHIELD had sent her there concerning my powers because they don’t know and I hope you guys don’t tell them.”  
  
“ Well—” Clint started.  
  
“ We won’t,” Steve interrupted him, “ We will not,” He said with conviction in his voice.  
  
“ Thank you, Captain,” Talha said, finally seeing for herself how honorable Captain America truly was, “ I told her that I knew nothing about them, she seemed disappointed but didn’t mention it again. Though she did mention something about her friend’s birthday party, which was the same place where she went missing.”  
  
“ Do you know what this friend’s name was?” Tony asked. Natasha had a pen out, ready to jot it down.  
  
“ It was Shaún, Shaún Peterson. I’m sure you guys can find out where he lives, I don’t know where.”  
  
She watched as Natasha and Tony worked together tapping buttons on a screen, she assumed they were finding him.  
  
“ Uhh so anyways, after she went missing I told our younger brother, John, about it who was in prison. And a few days later I tried calling the prison but I was told that he was bailed out, and that they could not say who as it was not by family. I later found out that the person who bailed him out was Uhh…was my father, Agent Bekker. I don’t know if you know him or not,”  
  
“ Yes I am sorry what happened to him,” Cling said.  
  
Talha laughed, looking as if she was crazy and insane, “ Ok, ok sorry. It’s just that since it was my father who got him out just days after Mya went missing and so was he…well I figured out that my father must have known where Mya was as well. And then someone knocked me out. When I woke up my father was in front of me. We were in some hotel in Washington D.C. My father kidnapped me I didn’t know why at first but then after knocking him out I went through his voicemail and messages and it turned out that my brother, John, was working with my father and that they both knew where Mya was. In the messages it had said that she had fire powers and that she had been taken away somewhere…to be brainwashed,” she said looking at her hands as they shook.  
  
She didn’t see, but all of the Avengers shared looks with one another. Their train of thought was all in similar places.  
  
“ Once…he woke up,” Talha said with venom in her voice, “ He kept rambling on about this…HYDRA.”  
  
“ HYDRA…” Steve said, a forlorn gaze in his eyes, “ I should have known.”  
  
“ Then after I agreed to work with him, he threatened my husband and friends, we went to the triskelion. He didn’t have control of the situation he no longer had control over what was to happen to Mya and even John. So his plan was to talk to Alexander Pierce, Secretary of State…well former cause I know what happened in D.C. and stuff. Essentially, he asked where she was he basically laughed in his face before not telling him at all then they found me and brought me in and murdered him in front of me, but it’s okay. Because he told me that when my order brother was murdered, he was really the one that murdered him because he wouldn’t join HYDRA and threatened to spill his secrets. So he deserved to die. So yeah…that’s it,” she finally looked up at them again and seeing the expressions on their faces she became worried, “ What?”  
  
Steve spoke up with a worried expression on his face, “ SHIELD collapsed and is now under the control of HYDRA that’s essentially what transpired when Natasha and I were in D.C. Did you know that?”  
  
“ No, no I did not,” Talha said, bewildered.  
  
“ And if your sister is under the control of HYDRA…well we may have a much bigger problem on our hands than what was First believed,” Steve finished grimly.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
*Narrator’s POV*(Somewhere in Serbia)  
  
Mya, now Polykhat’, was escorted into base by some guards. She rolled her eyes at them, wondering why they were even there. It was not as if she had a choice but to follow orders, and if they attacked her she could and would easily deafest them. Unless it would be going against orders of course.  
  
As they walked past a few rooms, she stopped seeing…The Doctor as she called him. She still did not know his name, “ Hey Doctor!” She waved at him to get his attention away from whatever papers he was looking down at.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her. They had brainwashed her, and she was completely loyal to their orders, killed when told, spoke when spoken to, did everything that was an order without hesitation. But unlike The Winter Soldier she still had a personality. It confused him so much, and he wished to understand it. It was not that he was angered by it, he did jot particularly care as long as she did what had to be done, “ Polykhat’,” He said in greeting, “ Shouldn’t you be getting to your quarters?”  
  
“ Should I? Probably, but since that is not an order…y’know. Ok I just have a question,” she continued before he could say another thing or order her to do something and she would have no choice but to do it, “ Where is Winter?” That was her nickname for him, but when they had happened to be alone, she called him James knowing that it was his true name. She had learned much being with HYDRA. Though she did wonder if she would even remover all of this if she got out of this. But she would not dare to try it, she would follow every order and command given to her loyally. She would always serve HYDRA, “ You know the Winter Soldier. I heard whispers saying that he was gone, permanently, that he escaped? You would think HYDRA would have a better hold on him th—”  
  
“ Ubit' etogo cheloveka,”(kill that man) he said pointing behind him at some random man who looked to be another doctor, who immediately looked terrified. He likely would have started pleading with them for mercy. To fall to his knees in panic and beg for his life. He would probably start to cry and sob in fear of death and the pain that would come with it. He would likely feel so helpless and afraid.  
  
But he did not have a chance as Polykhat’ lifted both of her hands and strings of hot fire streamed out of them and hit the man sending him flying backwards from the force. The man’s agonizing screams could likely be heard from far away in the base. His skin sizzled and his flesh burned in the hot inferno of flames. It must have seemed like an eternity of hell to him, but truly it only lasted a few short seconds, about ten.  
  
Polykhat’ lowered her hands and the fire ceased. What was once a man was now a burned corpse. For those who had their humanity intact, they would call it an atrocity. But truly it was not that bad, as if she had held on a while longer there would be no corpse, for the man would simply be reduced to ashes.  
  
“ Pridi, Polykhat’, u tebya novaya missiya. Odna iz kotorykh mne ochen' vazhna,” (Come, Polykhat’, you have a new mission. One of which is very important.) The Doctor said turning on his heel, with her right behind him ready to do whatever was commanded of her.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes after all this time the Avengers will begin to play active rolls in the story! Please comment, kudos, and review, and subscribe, and bookmark(if you want to)
> 
> See ya next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this lets you know more about Mya, who is one of the main characters.


End file.
